Spencer's Heartache
by Nicolieeolieheart
Summary: After Toby was found dead, Spencer found out she was pregnant, will A leave them alone? Is he really dead? Can Spencer be a single mom? Full Summary inside. First PLL Fanfic! R
1. Woozy

**Hey guys! So this is my first PLL fanfic..but hopefully you guys like it! R&R! **

**Summary: Spencer thinks Toby's dead. She doesn't go crazy, she's not found in the woods, she just goes home and copes, but that's really hard to do when she finds out she's having his baby! Instead of it being their senior year...im moving it back to their junior **

**Chapter 1:Woozy**

I couldn't get that image out of my head...seeing him lying there...I was surprised that noone has found him yet...actually it was weird. I contemplated calling the police, but with our history with the police they would find a way to pin it on me. So I won't...but that image...it never leaves my head. It feels like someone is taking a hold of my ribs and slowly and painfully pulling me apart millimeter by millimeter.

I wish they would just tear me apart all at once. I wake up screaming...Mona did this...A did this. And whoever the A bitch is...needs to pay...

"Spence..." Aria came in. I haven't seen my friends in days...they;ve been calling but I haven't felt like being around them.

"Hey" I said. She ran over and hugged me.

"I have been so worried about you are you ok?" she said. I nodded.

"What did you see in those woods Spencer..."

"Toby...he's..." I said crying. I couldn't finish the sentence before the tears came. I'm not used to crying or feeling like this...i'm usually strong and tough but I can't be right now.

"Oh my god Spencer...i'm so sorry" she consoled me.

I sat there and cried more in her arms. Toby was the first guy who told me to chill out, who let me chill out, who I could be totally ugly around and not perfect around...but it was all a lie, he was A...he helped hurt us, he probably helped hurt Allison. But I love him...he stole my heart and never gave it back.

"Spencer...nothing has been in the news. Don't you think someone would have found him by now?" she said after I was done crying.

"I don't know then...but I know it was him. I saw the tattoo"

"you think A moved him..."

"i don't know...i don't care..." I said. I all of a sudden felt really woozy...and sick. Sick? I never get sick! I'm on 5 different vitamins to make sure this doesn't happen to me. I ran to the bathroom and puked my guts out.

"You ok?" Aria asked.

"Did I just puke?" I said astonished.

"I have never even seen you have a stuffy nose...are you sure your not pregnant" she said jokingly.. But then I thought about it and then ran back to my room and looked at my calender.

"Oh my god"

"Wait you and Toby had sex?!" she said. No no no this can't be happening this isn't happening.

"Aria...i need you to go to the store and get a test for me...please!" I said.

"The shop owner is Ezra's aunt! What am I going to look like buying a pregnancy test!"

"Than go out of Rosewood! Aria please!"

"Why don't we call Emily! We all know she can't get pregnant!"

"Aria!"

"Fine...for you I will...but if anyone recognizes me I am sooo saying it's for Emily!" she said. After she left I paced my room. I did the math and it's been a months and 2 weeks since Toby and I had sex before I found out who he was. I can't believe this...what if I am pregnant! It's father is dead! I can't have this baby! I won't have this baby!

I sat on my bed trying rationalize everything. But than I thought about this time in Toby's truck.

_Flashback_

"_Toby..." I said. _

"_Yes baby..."_

"_Are you ever mad that we don't have sex?"_

"_Of course not! Spence...i know you have your reasons...i respecrt that" _

_I couldn't believe I have someone as perfect as him..._

"_I'm scared i'm going to get pregnant"_

"_that is always a possibility"_

"_what if I do...what would you want me to do?"_

"_I would love for you to have it of course, and I would stay by your side...but if you choose otherwise I would still be right there"_

"_But you would want the baby?"_

"_Yes..i know it's hard to be a parent especailly young...but I think you would be an amazing mother and I would feel like the luckiest guy in the world to be the father of your children"_

"_your so perfect"_

_End flashback_

"Here!" Aria came in with the brown paper bag and a gallon of juice.

"If you drink your weight you'll have to pee quicker..." she said. I rolled my eyes. I took the juice and started chugging.

"Ok I think I have to pee" I said. She had wide eyes.

"what?" I asked.

"You almost all of it before having to pee...i'd take one sip and be running to the bathroom"

"Taller people have bigger bladders"

she popped her mouth open. I went to the bathroom and peed on all 4 test and then let Aria come in.

"What are you gonna do if you are?" she asked me. I thought about my flashback...I thought about what _my_ Toby would want...and he would want me to have this baby.

"I'm going to keep it" I said.

The timer went off and we both looked at each other. The moment of truth.

"Well call me momma spencer..." I said.

"positive?"

I nodded.


	2. The Truth Comes out

**Chapter 2: The Truth comes out**

"So what are you gonna do?" Aria asked me. It's been a week since we found out I was pregnant. I haven't told anybody.

"I'm obviously keeping it. I just don't know how to tell my family"

"They'll understand"

"I don't know Aria. You know how my parents are, everything has to be perfect" I said. Just then I got a text...i hate it when my phone rings.

"Rock a bye baby. Careful Spence, don't want anything happen to your new bundle of joy...A" I read the text.

"No, your not leaving this house" Aria said. I was scared now...i'm not usually scared of A but now it concerns my baby. But I can't show fear...if you show fear you seem weak and A loves the weak.

"I'll be fine"

"Spencer it's not just about you know...think about your baby"

I gave her a serious look but I didn't say anything. I'm not going to let A do anything to my baby...noone is taking him or her away from me.

"When are you going to tell the others?"Aria asked

"Call them and ask them to come over...i'll do it now" I said. I know how hard it is for Aria to keep a secret from them.

"Ok" she said. I walked over to my bed and sat down when I got another text.

'Tell your parents or I will -A'

I should have known...

about an hour later my friend's came in.

"Hey what's going on?"Hanna said. I was nervous...i know they won't judge me...but still...this changes everything.

"Spencer has some news..." Aria said. I looked at her and then at Hanna and Emily.

I swallowed the huge lump in my throat.

"I'm..." I said.

"Crazy? Spence that's nothing new" Hanna said.

"Hanna!" Aria said.

"What it's true she is crazy! But we still love her geez"

"Yea but you don't say something like that!"

"I'm pregnant!" I blurted out. The two of them looked at me astonished.

"your what!?" both of them said.

"I'm pregnant with Toby's baby..."

"Now we really have to find Toby!" Emily said. When she said that I felt the tears well up again. I want to be better I don't want to cry about him being gone now...but hearing emily think that he's still alive...it killed me and I had to leave the room. I walked to my bathroom and cried my eyes out again.

"Spencer it's me Emily...let me in now.." she said. I got up and opened the door and she hugged me.

"Aria and Hanna left...but you think it's true.."

I nodded. "I saw his tattoo" I said. She hugged me again and both of us cried. After an hour of crying her phone started ringing.

"It's my mom...she probably needs me home..." she said.

"Oh of course.." I said wiping my eyes.

"Call me if you need me ok?" she said. I nodded.

"Oh em...don't tell anyone i'm pregnant yet...i want my family to know first" I said. She nodded and walked out

I sat on the toilet some more before getting in the shower. I looked in the mirror at my stomach. I definetly looked a little heavier already.

"Don't worry baby...noones gonna hurt us" I said. I never saw myself as a mom...but after being with Toby I loosened up a lot...and now...i think I can do this.

I got in the hot steam shower and relaxed a little bit. When I got out I thought I heard a noise but it was probably just Mellissa.

I got dressed in my sweatpants and a tank top and walked downstairs. My parents were at some dinner tonight.

I sat on the couch and turned the tv on and then I heard a noise again. I turned the tv off and listened again.

"Mellissa!?" I said. I got up and walked into my dad's office and saw the black hoodie.

They looked up. "Mona?!" I said. That was all I remember before I woke up in the hospital room.

"Mom?!" I said when I woke up.

"Oh honey" she said and hugged me.

"mom what happened?" I said.

"You were attacked by a robber...we came home and found you. You've been unconciouse for 6 hours now" she said. I got really scared what about the baby...did this mean my mom knows. I looked at her and she gave me that look.

"...the doctors told us..." she said.

"Is it..."

"It's fine they found a heartbeat"

"i just found out..." I said.

"Toby's?"

I nodded.

"Do you want this baby?" she asked me seriously. I started crying and all I could do was nod my head and she hugged me.

"I'm scared mom" I said.

"I know baby...but it's going to be ok...we're going to figure this out" she said.

"Is dad mad?"

"Dissapointed...yes...but we've talked about it and agreed it has to be your choice.." she said.

"Really?" I said.

"Honey...your dad and I were young when I was pregnant with your sister. 19 years old...believe me it was not easy. But I didn't have my mother there and I want to be there for you. You want this baby then fine. Have this baby, we will help you but you will also have to pull your own way" she said.

I am so grateful for having my mother. Most girls don't have this kind of support from their parents, but I have mine...

"I have already set up an appointment for your first offical ultrasound." she said smiling.

"When can I go home?" I asked.

"The morning"

"Where's dad?" I asked.

"He went home...he has a big case that he can't take off from"

"Oh.."

"Have you contacted Toby?" she asked. Should I tell her he's dead?

"no...he left and doesn't want anything to do with me"

"It's his child Spencer"

"Mom please..."

later on after I ate I went to sleep. It was hard to do in a hospital bed...but I was so exausted.

"Spencer! Wake up!" I was shook awake by a familiar voice. Than I opened my eyes and saw her.

"Alli..."

"Hey momma..." she said. I was confused.

"Aren't you dead?" I said.

"i needed to tell you myself...your gonna be an amazing mom. But Spencer...you have to stay safe...the bitch is after you...you are A's target"

"Who is A?"

"I can't tell you Spence...it's safer this way. Go to sleep...and take care of my neice" she said winking. I laid my head back on the pillow. I woke up forreal this time and it was daylight.

"Hello ms Hastings" the nurse came in.

"Hi" I said.

"Here is some fruit and a yogurt. You need the vitamins for baby hastings!" she said handing me the plate. I ate the fruit and yogurt while waiting for the ok to leave.

"Spencer Hastings" my doctor came in.

"Hi" I said.

"Everything seems fine, just a few bruises. But if you have any complications I want you to come in right away ok?" he said. I nodded. My mom came in a few minutes after he left and I was getting dressed.

"Ready to go home honey?" she said. I nodded.


	3. Five Months

**Chapter 3: 5 months**

"Hey Spencer, you ready to find out the sex of the baby?" my doctor came in. I'm 5 months today and i'm finding out if it's a boy or girl. He or she is due this june...so I thankfully won't have to miss any school. It's been hard to do this without Toby. His family has moved to Philadelphia and they don't know yet. But after my doctor's appointment I plan on going.

I have my friends with me today since my mom had to work.

"Are you guys aunties?" the doctor's asked.

"You know it!" Hanna said.

I smiled.

"Ok then so Spencer you know the routine" he said. I hate this gel so much.

He searched my belly for the baby and got a good profile of it.

"I don't see a little boy part...but lets just move it over here to make sure" he said. Than he said it.

"It's a girl" he said. I had tears already.

"Aww Spence..." Aria said hugging me. I wiped the tear. A girl. I always wanted a little girl...a girl to dress up, and do her hair.

"Have you thought of any names for a girl?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Well i'm sure you'll find the right one" he said. I couldn't stop smiling.

"Is she healthy?" Emily asked.

"Yep all healthy and all together, and growing right on time" he said.

"Thank you doctor"

"Here are your pictures" he said. He always gave us a little extra.

We left the doctor's office and we drove to my mom's office.

"I'll be right back" I said. I went up the elevator and to her office door. I stopped when I heard her talking on the phone.

"No! I don't want any other stress on her! I said no! We will keep this quiet!" she said. What was she talking about? Was she talking about me?

"mom?" I came in.

"Hi honey! How did the doctor's go" she said.

I smiled again. "Great...we found out the gender" I said.

"Ok let me guess" she said grabbing my belly.

"hmmm I am sensing...boy!" she siad. I laughed and shook my head.

"It's a girl!?" she said. I nodded.

"Oh honey I am so happy. I also want to say how proud your dad and I are of you...you have kept your grades up, and also worked and made enough for the nursery. But your dad and I were talking and we want you to stop working" she said. I was confused. My parents didn't make me get a job, I chose to because I didn't want them to have to pay for everything.

"Mom no" I said.

"Honey you are about to be at a critical time in your pregnancy. We think it would be better"

"Mom I work in a doctor's office, I sit and file papers the entire time. Please I don't want to quit just yet" I said. I love my job, I work in a chiropractor's office whose a family friend. I love it, and it made me want to become a nurse. I get to be around people, and also get to have a cill day.

"Fine honey. I knew you were going to be stubborn...but when you get to the 8th month your taking off" she said. I nodded.

"So where you girls going?" she asked.

"I was thinking about going to Philadelphia..."

"why?"

"I want to tell Toby's family...i feel like they deserve to know" I said.

"Are your friend's going to stay with you?" she asked.

"Yes"

"ok...just call me and text me please..." she said. My parents have become more protective over me since i've become pregnant. Also because they haven't found who 'broke in' I haven't told them that A is back...nothing has really happened to any of us since then. Thankfully of course. But I know that the bitch isn't done...A will probably never be gone.

I went back to the car and the girls were singing a song.

"she happy?"

"Yea she is. She was talking to someone on the phone though...it has me thinking"

"Spencer no. No private investigating" Hanna said.

"But it's weird she was saying something about not wanting her stressed. Am I the her?"

It really was puzzeling me, and I don't know what to do about it.

"come on lets go to Philly" Emily said. All of us are enjoying the time that A isn't around...but like I said before i'm not going to get used to this freedom.

We were outside of their house and I instantly got nervous. I could feel the baby moving around which made butterflies feel more real. But i'm spencer, I never get nervous.

"You want us to go in?" Aria asked.

"No...i should do this alone" I said. I grabbed one of the pictures and got out of the car.

"Good luck spence..." Hanna said. I smiled at her. I rested my hand on my belly, babygirl...this is for you.

I walked up the wooden steps, they lived in a house, it was pretty big and white, very suburban.

I knocked on the door, while I was wiating I wiped my hands on my jeans, I was so nervous that my hands were sweating. I knocked again and no answer, so I turned around and started to walk off.

"Spencer?" his mom answered. I looked at her, and how much she looked like Toby. I turned around and she looked right at my stomach.

"Come in" she said. I walked into the house, it was dark and dusty...Toby used to call it a museum.

"We can talk in the kitchen" she said. She led me to the kitchen which was brighter, his mom loves to cook, Toby used to tell me that when he was little his mom would sit him on the counter and sing to him while she cooked.

"...So...are you pregnant with my grandchild?" she asked. I nodded, that's all I could do before I started crying.

"Oh spencer...it's ok. He's going to be back" she said. I was confused, I looked at her and she was completely serious...she didn't know he was dead, nobody knew.

"Have you talked to him?" I asked.

"Not since before we moved out of Rosewood..."

"it's a girl" I said handing her the picture, wanting to change the subject. I don't want to think about her thinking Toby's alive. He's dead, I saw him dead...

"If you need help with anything...please call" she said.

"Mrs. Cavannaugh I didn't come here for help or anything...I want you in her life, if she can't have her father she at least deserves you guys" I said.

"Is this why Toby left?" she asked. I shook my head.

"I found out after he had left"

"and you want us around..." she said.

We haven't always had the best relationship...her husband, and Jenna didn't like mine and Toby's relationship, and of course Toby's mom had to take her husband's side.

"I know you guys didn't like Toby and I being together, but we need to put that behind us for her." I said.

Before she could say anything I heard the door open.

"Mom?" I heard her voice.

"In here Jenna" she said. When Jenna walked in she could like sense me or soemthing.

"Spencer?"

"Yes...uh yes Hi Jenna" I said.

"Is something wrong with Toby?" she asked.

"No honey...Spencer came over with some news..." my mom said.

"What is it?" she asked. Toby's mom looked at me, and I walked over to Jenna.

"Can I have your hand?" I asked. She gave me her hand and I set it on my stomach.

"It's your niece" I said. She was astonished by the news.

"...Does he know?"

"I haven't spoken to him" I said.

After awhile of talking I decided it was time to go.

"It was nice to hear from you Spencer" Toby's mom said.

"You too" I said. I walked back to the car where the girls were.

"What happened when Jenna walked in?" Aria asked.

"She acted like a human..." I said.


	4. Problems again

**Chapter 4: Problems again**

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaad!" I yelled. Today is mine and my dad's day together. We've grown closer since i've been pregnant surprisingly. Now he actually cares about me.

"Need help?" he came in. I nodded. I'm 6 months pregnant now, and I can't see my feet anymore so I need my dad, or mom, or sister, or really, anyones help to tie my shoes, or put socks on...you know this whole pregnant thing is getting on my nerves!

"I was told I was going to have a glow...i'm not seeing any glow about this crap" I said. He laughed.

"the glow was made up by a man trying to get out of trouble with his pregnant wife." he said. I smiled.

"I guess i'll never have to worry about a husband getting into trouble" I said.

"Honey, your still young...you never know what the future holds. I know you felt like Toby was the one, but maybe he was just supposed to bring your daughter to you, he did that, now you have to find the one that's willing to give you everything" He said. I smiled.

"Thanks dad" I said.

"Now come on, I was promised baby and bike shopping" he said.

"Lets go" I said while he helped me up.

"Wow it's like you get bigger every day" Melissa said. Melissa moved back to Rosewood because she got tired of Philadelphia.

"I feel like it" I said.

"Well later on tonight you want to get something to eat...maybe go up to the city?" she said. That was weird...my sister and I have never actually gotten along...ever since i've been pregnant she's gotten worse.

I looked over at my dad and he shrugged.

"Uh...sure" I said.

"Ok good, i'll make reservations. 8 good?" she said.

"Uh huh" I said.

When we were in the car I was still stunned.

"What was that?" I said.

"Spence, all of us know that we haven't always treated you fairly, so all of us talked, and for you and the baby, we want to be a better family" he said.

"Dad...i deserved the criticism I got. I mean after wren and then all the police drama from before"

"New beginnings" he said.

"New beginnings"

We went to the bike shop first. My dad loves bikes, he describes a bike ride as the best therapy.

"What about this one dad...it's state of the art" I said. He came over and looked at the bike.

"This is good...see the wheels and the frame. Very stable" he said. He called the shop owner over and made a deal. My phone rang so I walked over and looked at the text.

'Rock a bye Aria on the mountain top and when the liars cry the bitch shall die -A'

Rock a bye Aria? Mountain top? The bitch will die?

I quickly called Aria and she didn't answer.

"Aria please call me back..." I begged. I hung up and called Hanna and Emily and they didn't answer.

I looked over at my dad and he was still talking to the sales person when his phone rang.

"Right now?" he said.

"Ok I'll be there in a little bit, let me drop Spencer off" he said. Yes! Yes! Yes!

"Honey...can I have a rain check?" he said. I had to act disappointed.

"Sure dad" I said.

"I'm so sorry" he said.

"It's fine"

We drove back to the house and he went in and got his breif case and drove off.

I wrote a note for Mellissa saying my friend's needed me and it was an emergency. Than I grabbed my keys and drove to the mountain Mona fell off of.

"Mona!" I yelled.

"Aria!" I called out.

"Guys! Anyone!" I cried out again.

"Spence!?" I heard emily.

"Emily!?"

"Spencer!" I heard Hanna.

I ran to where there voices were and found them.

"Wheres Aria?" I asked.

"That's why we're here...did you get a text too?" Hanna said. I nodded.

"Her and Ezra were supposed to hike today" Emily said.

"Did she say where?"

"no..."

"Spencer why are you here...this is too dangerous for you now go home!" she said.

"No way..."

"Spencer please...if anything happens to you or the baby we will never forgive ourselves"

"Then don't blame yourselves" I said to them.

We walked back to my car and thought of a plan.

"...What if...Mona knew we would come to this spot." I said.

"What do you mean?"

"Mona knew we would come here, that way we would be occupied and she would have time to torture her"

"Someone should still stay here though just in case" Hanna said.

"Not it" I said first. They raised their eyebrows to the inside joke we used to have with Alli.

"I'll stay" Emily sad.

"Be Careful" Hanna said.

"Keep Spencer safe"

We got into my car and rode to the other side of the mountain.

"Why do you have to be so god damn stubborn" Hanna said. She was driving extra fast in my car. I could feel the baby kicking.

"I'll be fine...we just have to get to Aria" I said.

"Spencer you can't even see your feet! You waddle so you can't run!"

"I don't care right now Hanna!" I snapped.

"We care about you guys Spence...we want to try to help you like Toby would..." she said.

"I know...but right now Hanna...Aria needs us...all of us" I said.

It was already dark and my sister was calling me but I ignored it.

"Is that..." I said.

"Oh my god!" Hanna said. It was Aria and black hoodie over the mountain.

"ARIA!" I screamed.

Black hoodie looked over and I could tell it wasn't Mona...the frame was too big. But I recognized that size...it couldn't possibly be...

"Toby!?" I yelled. Hanna looked over at me. Then we saw Aria fall and then black hoodie left.

"ARIA!" I yelled.

"oh my god!" Hanna said. We stopped at the edge and saw Aria lieing there.

"Aria please wake up!" I yelled.

"I'm calling the police"

I saw Aria move her leg.

"Aria come on look at me!" I yelled again.

Then I heard a gun shot and I looked back in the woods. I could still see Emily standing on the other side but I don't think she can see us.

We heard the police and ambulance.

Hanna and I sat there crying and watching them.

"Ladies...come on" the lady cop came over.

"Please help her..." I cried.

Emily was over here by now crying with us.

"SHE'S ALIVE!" the cop yelled. Oh thank god...

"We're bringing her up!" he said again.

It took a good 30 minutes to pull her up and then they put her in the ambulance.

"Ms Hastings...do you need any medical attention" the cop came over to me. I just shook my head.

"you guys say a person in a black hoodie wit broad shoulders pushed her?"

"Yes" I said.

"How did you guys know about it?"

"She wasn't texting us, and we saw her boyfriend in town and he had said she cancelled, so we got worried and came up here to check on her, than when we came up we saw her go down" Hanna said.

"Ok ladies, thank you" the cop walked away from us and we jumped in my car and drove to the hospital.

"She's alive...she's going to be ok" Emily said over and over.

"Has anybody called her parents?"

"I'm sure the hospital will"

We got to the hospital and they put her in a room and started to work on her. We ran to the room window and Hanna cried out. A did this to Aria...but why did I think it was Toby...Toby is dead...

"Oh my god!" Ella, Aria's mom called out when they came in.

"My baby!" she cried out again. I put my hand on her shoulder and hugged her.

"Mrs. Montgomery she's going to be ok" Hanna said.

"Ella!?" Ezra came in.

"What happened?" he said.

"She was pushed off the cliff..." Emily said.

Ezra than broke down and sat against the wall.

"I was supposed to go with her...why did she tell me she wasn't going!"

"Mrs Montgomery..." the doctor came out.

"Yes" she said.

"We need you to sign these papers..." he said.

"Also we got these things off of her" he handed her stuff to Hanna.

I had to sit down...my feet were getting swollen.

It's been 3 hours now and they're still doing surgery on her.

"Here Spencer...you need to eat" Ella said handing me a bag of fried bananas.

"Thanks mrs Montgomery" I said.

"Hows the baby?" she asked. She had puffy cheeks from crying, but she was finally calm enough to distract.

"She's good...growing every day, she's kicking right now. Want to feel?" I said. She nodded and I took her hand and put it on the spot she was kicking.

"I remember when you were this little 6th grader...and now your going to be a mom soon"

"Yea..."

"I talked to your mom a few days ago...I think it's amazing how your handling it. I'm so proud of you" she said. I smiled.

"Ella!" Ezra said. They were wheeling Aria out to another room.

"The surgery went very well. Some bruises and a broken arm, but nothing major now" he said.

"Oh thank god..." she said.

Aria's dad and brother came in a little while ago.

Before they went in Mr Montgomery came over to us.

"You guys should go and drive Spencer home...come back in the morning when she's awake" he said. We nodded and hugged him and mrs Montgomery and Ezra.

We drove to my house and my parents were awake.

"Oh thank you!" my mom said hugging me.

"Hows Aria!?" Melissa asked.

"She got out of surgery, she's goinf to be better" I said.

"Girls i'll drive you guys home" my dad said. I hugged the girls and they left.

"I'm sorry Melissa...i got a text from Hanna saying they couldn't find Aria"

"I understand" she said hugging me again.

"Here spence" my mom handed me a bowl of salad and I gladly ate it. But I was also anxious to go upstairs. I snuck Aria's phone away earlier, I want to see why she went to that exact mountain without Ezra.

"I'm going to bed..." I said.

"Ok honey..." my mom said. I went upstairs and changed my clothes and then got Aria's phone out of my purse.

I saw texts from all of us...then I saw another picture. It was of me in my room rubbing lotion on my stomach.

'She's not going to need that lotion for long' it said. What did that mean?

I went down more and saw another A text.

'hey liar, come alone and Spencer and bastard baby won't be hurt'

Aria went there to save me...to save the baby...

"Oh my god..." I said.

Than I got a text on my phone and I was scared to look.

'ha! You thought I was Toby! Bitch! I killed your baby daddy months ago! -A' it said.

What was I thinking...


	5. Visiting Hours

**Chapter 5: Visiting hours**

It was the next morning and I was up early to go to the hospital before everyone else. I had to talk to Aria myself, and alone. I was in the car now on my way. I just saw her family drive by which means Ezra is probably in there. I walked up to the desk when I got there and got a sticker.

"Oh hey" she said. She was in the bed, tiny and frail as it looked. Aria was never stick skinny, but she wasn't any kind of fat. She was the first one in our grade who needed a bra.

"Hey..." I said quietly. I saw ezra in the corner asleep. I took out her phone and looked at her about to cry. God I hate being emotional!

"Oh spence.." she said. I hugged her and cried.

"Do not blame yourself Spencer..it was my choice to go, and it was because I see how happy you are now with the baby...i haven't seen you this happy in a long time Spence...plus that's my niece...there is no way i'm going to let some bitch hurt her or you."

"You could have died"

"But I didn't and you guys are safe. That's all that matters."

she wiped my tears and I wiped hers and we laughed a little.

"What were you thinking going to that cliff with the girls!" she said.

"I acted on instinct!"

We started laughing and we heard Ezra stir.

"Oh hey Spencer" he said.

"Sorry for waking you. You know if you want to go to your apartment and sleep, I can sit here for awhile" I said.

"Yea babe...why don't you go and sleep"

"No i'm just going to the cafeteria. Spencer what do you want to eat? And don't say anything, because it's only 7 am and I can guarantee you haven't eaten" he said. Aria and I laughed.

"I'll have a muffin" I said.

"You got it" he said and walked out.

"Hes so good for you Aria"

"Yea...he's amazing. Him and my mom slept by my side all night"

"Your dad told us to leave"

"He said because he saw your feet swelling"

"I could have sat with my feet up longer"

"Spence...all of us care about you, and our parents have been through it. Listen to them please"

"Fine" I said.

I felt the baby kicking my ribs and I grabbed Aria's hand. None of them have really felt her kicks yet since she started kicking harder.

"That is so weird..." she said. I laughed.

"I mean...weird in a good way!" she added.

Later on that day the girls came in with baby name books.

"We're choosing one today! I'm tired of calling her Mini me" Hanna said.

"She will not be a mini you...even I won't have the money for that shopping bill" I said.

"Spencer, you sit on this" Ezra finally said about the recliner.

"No Ezra, you need it to rest. I'm fine"

He looked at Aria. Than all of the girls looked at me.

"Fine!"

I sat in the recliner looking at a book.

"What about Marley" Emily said.

"Like the dog?" Hanna said.

"Or not..."

"Carly?" Aria said.

"No...too girly! I want a boyish name!"

"I found it!" I said.

"What?" all of them said.

"Meyson! But spelle N"

"That's weird" Hanna said.

"But I love it!"

"Meyson Emily Aria Hanna Hastings.." Aria said. I looked at her.

"It was a joke!" she said. All of us started laughing.

"What about Meyson Rayne Hastings" I said.

"I like it"

"Me too" all of them agreed.

"Finally we have a name" Hanna said.

"Now she just needs to make her grand entrance" Emily said.


	6. Baby Shower

**Chapter 6: Baby Shower**

I'm offically 8 months pregnant today, and it sucks! I am still waiting for the good part about all of this! Honestly, being pregnant sucks! Sure it's fun during the 4th to maybe 6th months when your not puking your guts out and you can still see your feet! But before that you can't leave the bathroom, or really eat anything! Than anytime after 6 months your big, your uncomfortable, your big, your hot, your swollen, your big, your hungry, your tired, your big, you waddle, you can't fit any cute clothes, you don't want to fit any cute clothes, oh and did I mention your big! Noone told about these things! All they talk about is the good things, like the 'glow', that glow is bullshit ok! Unless you mean the glow from the sweat because I am so freaking hot! Oh and don't get me wrong, I love knowing Meyson is there when she's moving and all, but at 3 o clock in the morning, it's sleep time, not kick mommy in the bladder over and over and over again time!

But all in all, I can't wait to see her and hold her and love her.

Aria is getting better, she still has a cast but other than that she's back to normal.

Emily is coming to get me now to take me to Hanna's so we can plan a baby shower. I didn't actually want one...but the girls wanted an excuse to have a party.

"I'm outside" Emily texted me.

I waddled outside and she was waiting for me to help me in her big truck.

"Why must you have such a big car!" I complained.

"Sorry!" she said.

"How you feeling mama?" She asked after a few minutes of driving.

"Tired, hot, and fat"

"Not much longer though. Then you'll just be tired"

"That's true!"

"But at least, by the time we go back to school she won't be a little baby" Emily said. The last day of school is june 5th, and my due date is June 18th.

"yea that's the good part" I said.

We got to Hanna's and she helped me out of the truck and we walked in the house.

"Hey guys, come on Aria's in the back" Hanna said. She was wearing one of her white sun dresses...usually she only wears that dress when she's going somewhere nice...somethings up...

"SURPRISE!" everybody yelled. I backed up and hid behind Emily.

"I don't like surprises!" I said laughing.

"Aww honey, we had too!" my mom came up and hugged me. Everybody was there, all of the girls and there moms, my grandma, my mom, and sister, and a few other friends.

"Thanks guys" I said.

"Look at my beautiful granddaughter. Come here" my grandma said hugging me. My grandma lives in Maryland, and she doesn't travel much.

"Gran" I said hugging her back.

"You are the most beautiful mother ever" she said.

"You said that when I was pregnant" my mom said.

"Yes, and now Spencer has taken your space!"

all of us laughed, I went over to sit down and they put this button on me. There was a banner that said We love Baby Meyson.

"Thank you guys...so much" I said.

"Your welcome!" everyone said.

"Ok guys, food is here!" Hanna said bringing out the trays from my favorite restaurant.

"We can eat, than presents, then cake!" Hanna announced. Everybody sat at different tables and ate when we heard the doorbell.

"I'll go get it, I have to use the bathroom anyways" I said. I went to the door and didn't say anyone but a note that said my name.

_Spencer, _

_Good luck and I am sorry. _

_ -E. Lamb_

I dropped the letter. My breathing got heavy and I walked out more to see if I saw anyone. Then I saw it...his...truck. Did this mean...oh my god. Is Toby alive?!

"Spencer..." Hanna came up.

"Yea?" I said.

"Who was it?"

"Uh...noone" I lied.

"That's weird...well come on we're going to open your presents now" she said.

"Ok" I said. When she turned around I carefully bent down and picked up the note. Holding it felt like electricity in my hands. If he's alive...that means he's not dead, meaning Meyson could have her dad, meaning he could still be in love with me. But was he ever in love with me? Was this Toby? Or...was it A fucking with me again?

We walked to the backyard again and I sat down.

"Ok here open mine first!" Hanna handed me her present.

It was an animal print outfit and another outfit that was a floral dress.

"I thought I said no animal print Hanna..." I said.

"I know...but look at it! I couldn't resist!" she said. I rolled my eyes and smiled. It was cute though.

My gran got baby sheets, and a shirt that said my great grandma is greater than yours!

My mom got a bath, and other little outfits.

My sister got a stroller and carseat in one.

Aria and her mom got some clothes.

Emily and her mom made a basket with clothes, food, and diapers, and lotions.

"We have one more to give you, this is from all of us" Emily said handing me another box.

"Awww it's personalized onsies!" I said.

"This one says, My auntie Emily is a swimmer, so she can kick your butt!" I said laughing.

"Then this one says I'm Auntie Aria's Model" I said.

The last one was from Hanna. "My Auntie Hanna dressed me! Aww guys these are the cutest..." I said hugging them all at once.

"We saw in a store that they personalize and we just couldn't resist. It took forever to think about what to put on them though" Aria said. I laughed.

"I love them guys" I said.

We ate cake and hung out more, and we also played games. At the end of the night, my Gran drove to her hotel, and Melissa and mom drove all the presents back to the house.

"Thanks again Hanna" I said.

"It's no problem. I was happy that we could do it! Also Caleb said as his baby gift to you, he will come over one day and put everything together" she said.

"Thanks! My dad tried...and failed...miserably..." I said.

I was still thinking about the note in my bag...but I had to play it off.

"Come on i'll drive you home" Emily said.

We got back in her huge truck and she drove me home.

"See you tomorrow" Emily said when she got back in her truck. I walked in the house and noone was home. I guess Mom and Mellissa went to her apartment. But I texted them anyways asking.

When I turned my kitchen light on I saw a perfectly wrapped gift on my counter. I was confused. Was this some kind of trick...

I walked over and slowly started to open it. There was no note or anything.

It was a teddy bear that said Baby Meyson, Iloveyou. No spaces. Why did that look so familiar?

I decided to go upstairs and get out of these maternity pants and into sweats before I analyized these things.

I sat back down at the counter and looked over the bear and the note again. It was something about this handwriting...it didn't look like A's...but it didn't exactly look like Toby's normal handwriting either.

Then I remembered something...our one year anniversary...the same night I found out he was 'E. LAMB' the card he gave me...

_Flashback_

"_Here" he said handing me a card and flowers. I read the card and it said Iloveyou with no spaces. _

"_No spaces?" I said. _

"_There's no spaces so there's no room for lies"_

"_Aww my cornball" I said kissing him. _

_End Flashback_

Yea no lies my ass...

But then I turned the bear over and saw a zipper, but it was open a little bit at the top. As if it was opened before. I opened it and felt around the stuffing and felt it...

"Oh my god" I said again.

It was the key chain I gave Toby when I got his truck...there was also a note.

_Spencer, _

_I'm sorry and Iloveyou. Please, be safe. Both of you. Iloveyou both with all my heart. Even if you don't love me anymore. But Spencer, please be careful...trust me about this, be careful. I did what I did, to get out. I will explain One Day because I will be back One Day! One Day, we will see each other again. One Day. If it is ok with you, I would like to be there when you have her, not there, but there. If yes, then just nod. I'm here Spencer. But we can't see each other tonight. But One Day we will_

_-T_

I read the letter, and then I looked up and all around...one day? Why did he emphasis that? Did I want him to be there? He deserves to see her first breath right? So I nodded. Then I heard the bushes move around.

Toby is alive...my daughter's father is alive. But get out of where? Get out of A team? He had to fake his death, in order to get out of the A team?! How do I know that this isn't actually A.

I wrote a note back.

_Prove it to me that this is really you. _I wrote and stuck below the window where I saw the bushes move.

I can't believe this. Toby might be alive!


	7. No More Games

**Chapter 7: No more games**

At some point I ended up falling asleep, I don't know when, or how though. But I woke up in my bed. How did I get up here? The last thing I remember was sitting on the couch watching a movie. I know my mom and sister couldn't pick me up, and my dad is out of town. I looked over on my other pillow and saw a note. Then it all rushed back to me.

_Rayne was the name both of us had liked, because Rain is always new beginnings, and our baby would be/is a new beginning for us, only I would know that. Also for more proof, you have a scar on your left thigh from the getting out of my truck one day and you scratched yourself. You were wearing that dark blue skirt, and a white tanktop, we sat and laughed for an hour straight. _

_Still need more proof?_

_By the way, it's not good to fall asleep like that while pregnant. Meyson kicked me the entire way up the stairs. _

I thought about it...i didn't want to push it so I just shook my head. Hoping he would see it. He carried me upstairs. I was in his arms...he felt Meyson. So I still want to love him though? He hurt us...he put us through hell. He helped A. When is One day though? One...one...one.

"One...one day...the vitamins? No we don't have those vitamins. One...one..." I kept sayign.

"Spence? Melissa came in. I quickly put the note under my pillow.

"Yea?" I said.

"Who were you talking to?"

"noone...just myself" I said.

"Ok...well do you want to go to breakfast? Mom had to leave early for a case" she said.

"Sure" I said.

I got up and got dressed. Melissa helped with my shoes of course.

"I feel like a little kid again needing you to tie my shoes" I said. She laughed.

"Not much longer though" she said.

"I know...i'm scared about what my body is going to look like"

"You've been staying active though and still eating right except for that occasional bite of ice cream or that cookie I see you sneaking behind mom's back" she said laughing.

"A pregnant girl can only eat so many fruits and vegetables" I said. We got in the car and drove to the diner.

"Oh hi girls." the waitress said.

"Hey Dee" we said. We've been coming to this diner since we were little kids.

"Water for momma, and a coffee for auntie" she said handing us our drinks.

We order and waited for our food.

"So Caleb is going to come over next weekend to put the nursery together?" she said.

"Yea, just the crib, the swing, and bassinet."

"...are you going to put the chair in there?" she asked. I tensed up a little bit. I forgot about the chair...

"Yea I think so...I mean...it is nice right?" I said.

"Spence...I know I wasn't pregnant for long, but I know how it felt being alone for those few days...I saw you and Toby together, you guys were in love. How are you doing this?" she asked.

"Meyson didn't ask to be born just like I didn't ask to get pregnant, none of this was in my control, but what is in my control is her having a good life. I'm not going to lie it's hard...and it's going to be harder when she's growing up and I look into her eyes, toby's eyes. Or see her dark blonde hair, like toby's, or his nose or lips or even if her personality is like him. There will be at least one thing about her that will remind me of him, and i'm going to have to deal with that. But that can't stop me from making sure she's happy and healthy" I said.

"I think you should move into the barn..." she said.

"No where are you going to stay?" I asked.

"Well...i have been planning this for a month or so now. I got approved for a loan...on one of those small houses by Hollis" she said.

"Really? Does mom and dad know?"

"Yea they do, they wanted to make sure I got everything in order before we told you."

"I'm so happy for you" I said.

"But! I want to be able to see her whenever I want!" she said. We were laughing.

"Of course" I said.

This relationship with my sister is a relief now. She's not constantly blaming me, and hating me, or competing with me.

After we got done eating she dropped me off at school. I don't have a first period class so I wasn't late.

"Hey Spence" Aria came up to me.

"Hey" I said. I was already getting tired from walking, usually I like to wear the latest trend...but since I've been pregnant, I just wear sweats.

"Can you drive me to my doctor's today? My sister has to go up to Philly for some more of her stuff" I said.

"Yea sure." she said. Just than the click of heels coming toward us made us tense up.

"Oh look it's slutty spencey" Mona came up.

"move Mona" Aria said.

"Where's your baby daddy Spence? I hope he's warm" she said.

"What's going on here?" Hanna came up.

"I was just talking to Slutty Spencey and Teacher loving Aria" she said.

"Mona, your really one to talk about whose a slut! Remember your the reason Noel and I broke up!" Aria said.

"I gave him what he wanted"

"You give every guy what they want. Now either you get the hell out of our way or your going to have one seriously hormonal girl pissed off at you. Which believe me, for what you deserve, you don't want to play that game bitch" I said to her. Mona looked at me with a serious look.

"Mess with me, my daughter, or my friends, I will hurt you Mona do you understand? We both know what you did to Toby. We both know you have his body. Don't make me find a way to get you back into Bradley" I said then we walked away.

"Way to go Spencer!" Hanna said.

"I can't take her shit anymore" I said .

"Calm down Spence" Aria said holding my arm. I was angry, and shaking. I needed to calm down.

"I'm calm" I said after taking a deep breath.

Emily came running up to us.

"Guys did you get any texts?" She said. All of us shook our head.

"I got this..." she said handing us her phone.

'I think i'm done playing with you guys now...now the games begin. Bye bitches -A' It said. All of us looked at one another.

"What do you think this means?" Aria said.

"It means shit just real!" Hanna said.

"Everything seems to be very well Spencer, and she's healthy. She's about 5 pounds now, so i'm guessing she'll be anywhere from 6 to 8 pounds when she's born. She's dropped so your now out at the any moment mark. So I would suggest finishing your schooling at home" he said.

"So she could go into labor at any second?" Aria said.

"Yep"

"Wow..." she said.

"It's real now." he said. I looked up at my doctor. Shit just got real...I'm tired of playing with you...the games have began.

"Oh my god!" I said.

"I know it's exciting." my doctor said.

I quickly recovered myself. "Yes...I can't believe this time is finally here" I said.

After we left the doctors we went back to Hanna's.

"Guys! Think about what the text said...Im tired of playing with you! Think about back to 4th grade, remember fatty Mcfadden!" I said. Darrel Mcfadden was the fat kid in our grade, as we grew up Ali got meaner and meaner, than in 4th grade he wasn't playing her game anymore.

"Wait...didn't he get sent to like army camp or something?" Hanna said.

"I'm not saying it's him. But that was the joke back then...nooone wants to play allison's game anymore. What if nothing is going to happen now...what if A is done...but we arent" I said.

"What do you mean?" Aria asked.

"We need to find out once and for all who A is"


	8. And So It Begins

**Chapter 8: And so it begins**

"Spencer shut the hell up. Why would anyone want advice from a slut!" Hanna said.

"Hanna what the hell is wrong with you!?" Aria said.

"No Aria you shut up too. Or are you to busy slutting around with Fitz!"

"Bitch!" Aria yelled at Hanna.

"Whatever whores!" Hanna said walking away.

"Ugh I can't believe her! She will never change. She is just like Allison!" I said.

"Come on, lets go and feed our niece" Emily said. We walked to the lunch room together and saw Hanna sitting at our table.

"Bitch move" Emily said to her.

"No way I sat here first I got dibs!"

"No you don't! Now move Hanna!" I said.

"And what are you gonna do baby momma" she said.

"Say one more thing about her being pregnant and I swear to god!" Emily threatened.

"Right god forbid the steroid juice head get pissed at me. Calm down hulk!" Hanna said getting up. I saw Mona eyeing us from the corner of my eye. It's working.

"All your baby is is a bastard" Hanna said before she walked away.

All of us sneered at her.

"How is it one day she's our best friend and the next she's a bitch" I said.

"I don't know but she needs to watch what she says" Aria said.

We went back to my house later that day. I saw Hanna get a text and she looked up and looked around and then scratched her ear. Yes!


	9. Apologies and Meeting

**Chapter 9: Apologies and a meeting**

"Oh my god I'm so sorry please don't hate Auntie Hanna still loves you baby girl. I promise to buy you a new outfit to make up for those mean things I said about you!" Hanna talked to my belly.

"I would like the new chanel outfit Auntie" Ariasaid in a baby voice next to my belly.

"I swear you guys are unbelievable" I said smiling.

"What? She doesn't know it was just acting. I don't want her to think she's the 'B' word!" Hanna said. I rolled my eyes.

"Ok guys...everything is set up." Emily said coming back in.

"Hanna was just apologizing to the unborn" Aria said.

"D'aww she's gonna be here soon" Emily said rubbing my belly.

"Just not tonight please Meyson" Aria said. I smiled.

"Ok guys...Spencer go home with Paige, Aria and I will walk out that door and Hanna sneak out 10 minutes after us. Don't worry Caleb is right outside" Emily said.

"Ok" We all said.

"Rub the belly for good luck!" I said. Each of them rubbed the belly and we walked out.

"I love you Han" I said. She smiled.

"I love you too Spence" she said.

When we got back to my house Paige and I were both pacing. I was pacing because of what was happening and also because Meyson is sitting on my back and it hurts to sit.

"When do you think we'll hear something?" I asked.

"Spencer...you need to calm down" Paige said.

"Your right..." I said. I went to our window and I saw a note.

_One day is soon. I love you and Meyson._

I quickly put it away and then I felt it. The gush...

"Oh my god..." I said.

"Spencer I said you need to calm...oh m god...please tell you spilt your drink..." she said. I shook my head.

"Oh my god what do I do!? Your parents are our of town...I don't know how to deliver a baby! What the hell is going on!" she freaked out.

"Paige...breath. Now I need you to go upstairs and get the nike duffel bag next to my door in my room. And also bring me a new pair of sweat pants. I will call my doctor, and I will text the girls. Maybe nothing happened yet and they can turn around" I said.

"Ok...pants and duffel bag" she said going upstairs.

I can't believe this. This is the worst timing ever to be in labor. Damn it Meyson! Wrong timing much!

I called each of the girls and noone answered. Shit.

"Mom...hey it's me I know your out of town but I just wanted to say i'm on my way to the hospital and please get back soon! Love you bye!" I left my mom a message then I called my sister.

"Hello?" she said.

"Oh my god Melissa! Where are you?" I said.

"I'm in New york why?"

"I need you to drive back i'm in labor and mom didn't answer i'm going to the hospital owieeee" I said.

"Oh my god. Ok I'm on my way! Don't push yet!" she said and hung up.

"PAIGE!" I yelled.

"I'm coming!" she said. She fell down the stairs.

"Oh my god are you ok?" I said.

"I'm good! Let's go!" she said walking out the house.

"Paige! Pants!" I said.

"Oh yea!" she threw the pants towards me and I went to the bathroom and changed.

"Ok now lets go" I said. We walked out and she helped me into the car.

"Owwwieeee!" I said over and over again.

"Have you called the girls?!" she asked.

"Noone answered! Just drive damn it!" I said.

We got to the hospital and my doctor was all ready for us.

"Well Spencer...your only about 3 and a half centimeters so you have a long way to go." he said. I nodded.

I hope my friends get here soon. I need them here...I wonder if Toby will know...

I kept looking around for him...maybe I can see him.

"Paige can you call Aria's mom for me...and tell her...her number is in my phone" I said.

"Sure i'll be right back" she said. She left the room and I was alone.

"Ugh Toby if your here please come up!" I yelled.

"Spencer!" Ella came in.

"Wow your fast" I said.

"your mom called me I was already on my way"

"I'm really scared" I said.

"I know honey..." she said hugging me.

I needed my friends...i was so scared about this...i wanted Toby to be here next to me. But he's not. It's been hours now and the girls still aren't back. What if something went wrong? Oh my god it would be all my fault! I should have never let this happen!


	10. Welcome

**Chapter 10: Welcome**

"Spencer!" I heard them yell .

"Guys!" I said. It was my friends and I was so thankful they got here. All of them in one piece.

"We got your text" emily said. I gave them a look.

"Um Ella...can I have a second" I said.

"Hey mom" Aria said.

"Hey, but yea sure i'm going to get a soda." she said.

"So what happened?" I asked when she left. I wasn't in the middle of a contraction so i'm ok right now.

But those things are no freaking joke!

Each of them looked at each other.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000

**Emily's Point of View: 3 hours earlier**

"You ready?" I asked Aria. She nodded. The plan is that Hanna is supposed to meet up with Mona and possibly A tonight because they think she's going to join the A team. But when they come up we're going to box them in.

We were in the woods waiting. Caleb was in his car on the other side also waiting in case they tried to run.

"I hope Spencer is ok" Aria said.

"I know me too" I said.

I was nervous out of my mind...but we have to do this. Spencer was right, this has to end now or we are going to be like this for the rest of our lives.

"Hey Hanna Banana" Mona came up.

"Hey" Hanna said. Mona had another person with her. But it wasn't A...it was a man...broad shoulders...and his walk. Where do I know that walk from?

Hanna and Mona were talking more. Then Hanna scratched her ear which was the signal to come out.

"Hey Mona" I said coming out.

"I knew it" She said.

"So where's A?" Aria said.

"Your looking at A." the manly voice said. He was hiding his face.

"Who are you?" Hanna said.

"You set us up Hanna" Mona said.

"Your right I did"

"That's why our leader didn't make it. He's smarter thanall of you" she said.

"He? I thought red coat was A"

"Red coat is against us..."

"Who is A?"

"We can't say"

"Who the hell are you" Hanna said.

"mmm testie testie" Mona taunted. My phone kept vibrating. I decided to look at it. We've been out here for about 2 and a half hours now.

The text said 'Meyson...coming now...HELP!'

"Oh my god!" I said.

"What?" Aria said.

"Spencer's in labor!" I said.

I noticed the man figure looked shocked.

"We have to go" Aria said.

"Wait!...Mona tell A whoever he is...that he better have meant that he was done with us. We'll do whatever he wants ok?" Hanna said.

"He can hear you" she said.

"Good."

Just then I looked down at the manly figure and saw a scar on his hand and that clicked.

"Toby!" I called out and the manly figure ran off.

We ran to the car where caleb was.

"That was Toby I swear!" I said.

"What?!" Hanna said.

"The walk...and and his hand...his hand had the same scar!"

"What do we tell Spencer?" Aria said.

"Not tonight" Hanna said. All of us agreed and we went to the hospital .

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

**Spencer's Point of View: Present**

"So literally nothing happened?"

"No...we were waiting longer than we were talking" Hanna said.

"who was with her..." I asked.

Each of them looked at each other again. I was hoping they'd see Toby...

"No" Emily said. I was hurt instantly and then another contraction came on.

"OWWWWIEEEE!" I yelled and grabbed Aria hand.

"OWWWIEE!" Aria yelled.

"Everything ok?" Ella came in.

"Blood circulation...cut off...spencer...please let go" Aria cried.

"Ok...ok Spencer honey look at me...it's a big one?" Ella said. I nodded. The pain was excruciating.

"Ok just look at me and squeeze my hand" she said. I did as she told and I let go of Aria's hand.

"Sorry Aria" I said.

"Warning next time is all i'm asking" she said rubbing her hand.

I looked at the window and saw his face. It was him and I knew it was. He smiled at me really quick and then backed away. He was here like he promised. He kept his promise.

2 hours later the doctor came in.

"Ok Spencer are you ready to push?" he said. I nodded.

I pushed for an hour until I heard her cry.

My mom and sister were here. All of them were in the room. My friends, my mom, my sister, Ella, and I knew Toby was outside watching. That's why when the nurse pulled the curtains closed I pretended to walk over to get relief, but I opened the curtain a crack so he could still look through.

"Meyson Rayne Hastings" the doctor said. He held her up and put her on my chest and I instantly cried. She had his nose and his eye shape.

"She's beautiful honey" my mom said kissing me. I looked back to the window and saw him.

He quickly wiped a tear and then backed away again.

They took her to clean her and to clean me up.

A few hours later it was the afternoon. I told everyone to leave so that I could get some sleep. But I woke up to the door closing. Through the window I saw a black hoodie pass by and I knew it was him. I saw a note on the side of my pillow.

_Spencer, _

_She's beautiful and i'm sorry I didn't wake you up. But it's not safe yet. I just wanted to hold her for a second. I have to leave again...not for long. Please don't look for me though. I can't tell you why but it's to help us, it's to make the bitch leave. But when I come back...a lot of things are going to change. I know I will have gain your trust back. I have always loved you and I have never stopped. This was to help you and keep you safe I swear. I will do anything in my power to keep you guys safe. Even when i'm not there...i'm still your protector. I'm her protector. You and her are my life, and I won't give up on getting you back. But if you choose not to wait, then I understand. But please...don't give up on me. I love you with all my heart. And I will try to stop by still and leave a note. I know I said don't tell your friends, but Emily knows I'm alive, so you need to tell. Show them this and the others. It will help in the long run. Stay Safe. Iloveyou. _

_-Toby_

I looked at Meyson asleep and I saw a small shiny thing in her crib. I walked over to look and it was a necklace. On the pedant it said 'je t'aime' which means I love you in french.

"Hey we're back" Aria said when they came in a few minutes later.

"hey...good I was hoping you guys would come back before my mom" I said.

"Why what happened?"

"Nothing...but um...I have to ask you again...did you guy see anyone with Mona last night?" I said. They looked at each other.

"Ok yes! Emily thought she saw Toby because of some scar and walk or something we're sorry we're lied but you were in labor!" Hanna said.

"I know he's alive" I said.

"What!?" All of them said.

I handed them the letter and they read it.

"I don't understand" Hanna said.

"Toby and I have been in contact through letters for awhile now. He can't come around physically and I don't know why. He keeps saying _one day_ he will be back"

"Your conversing with the traitor?!" Hanna said.

"Shh she's sleeping" I said.

"but yes, I've been conversing with him...I don't know anything, he won't tell me anything...i don't know the answers to your questions. But I do know that he still loves me and he didn't do it to hurt any of us" I explained.

"Spencer, you just had a baby! And you want to cross ties with this person who betrayed us and helped put us in danger...we know A is a guy...spence...what if Toby is lieing to you and he's actually team leader A?" Hanna said.

"He's not"

"He could be though!"

"Ok look I don't think this is the time to go through this" Aria said.

"No Aria...this is the time ok. Look that baby over there has a dad out there, a dad who I want to be in her life. Now if he proves to me he's good enough then yes i'll take him back in open arms. But don't you ever think I will ever do anything that will put her in danger" I said .

Hanna pursed her lips together.

"I never said you would Spence...but Toby is shady. I don't like it" she said.

"I respect that, but I have to do what is right for Meyson and I"

For the rest of the visit they held Meyson, and we talked about things for her. Than my mom and Melissa came in.

"Hey guys" I said.

"Give me grandma's princess" my mom took Meyson. I smiled. I loved this feeling of being a mom. This little girl depended on me. And I was going to do everything that I could to give her an amazing life.


	11. First Day

**Chapter 11: First of school for Spencer and Meyson**

I was running around all morning trying to get everything ready for Meyson and I to go to school. There's a daycare center in the school. It's ran by the child growth and development classes. Thankfully I was able to get Meyson in so now I can go and see her throughout the day.

The school year started about 2 weeks ago, but Meyson was sick so I couldn't go. But today the girls are going with me and Meyson. They have to make sure I actually leave her classroom and go to my classes. Meyson is 4 months old already, I can't believe how much she's grown. She's smiling and laughing and showing her personality. She's got blue eyes and blond hair like Toby.

I haven't heard anymore from him since the hospital. Maybe...i was wrong about him again. But I can't dwell over that. Sure, i'm heartbroken and I miss him, but Meyson needs me to be strong. I have to stay focused on everything, I can't let Toby ruin things for us.

"Spencer come on! We're going to be late!" Hanna called for me. They were downstairs with Meyson while I was getting ready.

"Ok, I packed her bottles, diapers, extra clothes, toys, and her blanket and paci" I said going through my list.

"Good now lets go!" Aria said. Aria and Ezra broke up a month ago...and we found out that he's going to be subbing at Rosewood so this is going to be awkward at some point.

Hanna, Aria, and Emily have all stepped up, even Caleb and Paige also. Caleb put her entire nursery together while we were still in the hospital. He and Hanna came over one night and I was actually able to sleep for more than 3 hours.

"Want me to carry that?" He asked when we got there reaching for her carseat.

"Yea thanks" I said. He carried that and I took all the other things.

"Oh no..." Hanna said. We looked ahead and saw Ezra. I linked arms with Aria.

"it's going to be ok" I said. Aria looked hurt when she saw him. She had to break up with him, because she didn't want to take time away from Malcolm. She didn't want to break up with him though, she still loves him...and that's why she's been broken.

"Guys...i don't think I can do this...i'll be at the locker" she said. She leaned into the carseat and kissed Meyson. She turned and walked the other way.

"Oh Spencer...is that Meyson?" he said.

"Yea" I said.

"She's so much bigger since the last time I saw her..." he said. It was weird talking to him.

"Yea...she's growing fast."

"Hows...um..." he started.

"Aria?" Hanna finished for him.

"Yea..." he said.

You could see it in his eyes that he was also hurting, he was also broken.

"Look ezra..." I began.

"It's fine...you know what...I don't need to know. As long as she's happy that's all that matters. I just want her happy" he said.

"You think she's happy?" I said. He looked shocked.

"Ezra she's just as broken as you are. She didn't want you guys to break up. But she didn't want to get between you and Malcolm and your baby momma drama. She ended things because she cared about your and Malcolm's relationship, and she could see that she was getting in the way. She's not happy at all about this. She walked away because she knew that if she saw you she would break down. Maybe if you want her back, you should do something drastic to show her that you can make time for the both of you. You two need each other" Emily said. I was shocked, usually Emily likes to stay out of things like this.

Ezra also looked shocked.

"When your ready, then come talk to us" I said. We walked to the child growth room.

"Hi Spencer" the teacher said.

"hey, i'm dropping off Meyson"

"Ok, just sign in here, and did you make bottles and everything?" she asked.

"Yes I measured the formula and everything, and the water is also in there. She needs to be alternated" I said.

"Ok, i'll make sure I do it then" she said.

"I can come see her right..."

"Of course, whenever you have free time go ahead and come in." she assured me.

"What about us?" Hanna said.

"As long as Spencer has your names on the list"

I nodded. "Yay! Auntie's gonna visit you at lunch" she said. I rolled my eyes.

"Ok bye baby" I said kissing her cheeks.

"Don't worry Spencer, we will call you out of class for anything that is wrong" she said.

"I know...i'll be fine" I said. I handed Meyson to her and the bag of stuff.

We walked to the locker and Aria was there fixing her makeup.

"Hey..." I said.

"Hey...How did dropping off Meyson go?" she asked.

"Good, I didn't cry." I said.

"Damn it...here Caleb" she said handing Caleb a 5.

"You guys betted!?"

"what?! I thought you were gonna cry!" Aria defended. I rolled my eyes at them.

"Come on we all have English together" I said.

We went into English and long behold...there is Ezra.

"Of course. How effing predictable is that!" Aria said.

We walked into the classroom and sat down in our seats. I was thinking about Meyson...i miss her and I miss being at home with her.

"Hey class..." he said trying not to make eye contact with Aria.

He gave us our worksheet and told us what pages. I was pretty lucky coming on a day we have a subsitute I guess.

"You ok?" I mouthed to Aria. She just nodded and continued drawing.

"Hanna, don't you think you could do more of your worksheet and less of shopping on your phone?"

"But Mr. Fitz...I have to shop for my niece!" she said. I looked back at her.

"Hanna no more clothes can fit in her closet" I said.

"Oh good! I'll buy her a display rack!"

I slapped my forehead.

"Hanna, Meyson can't get any cuter, now please put the phone away and do your work before I have to take it" Ezra said.

Aria got up to give him her paper. She didn't look at him, but when she turned around I saw her take a deep breath.

"Uh Aria..." Ezra called her back over. Aria bit her lip and turned around.

"You forgot the back" he said. .

She grabbed the paper and walked back to her seat did the back of the paper in two seconds and took it back up there and then went and ran out of the classroom.

All of us exchanged looks with Ezra.

"Spencer go check on her" he said. I looked at the others who didn't finsh there work.

I walked out and saw Aria go into the bathroom.

"hey what happened?" I said.

"I cant...i can't do this..." she started to cry and I took her into my arms and hugged her.

"I know...it's ok"

Every since I had Meyson, my entire attitude has changed. I used to never be one to show emotion, or affection. But now i'm not that Spencer, i'm mommy Spencer now.

"No it's not Spencer. I can't sit in that class and look at him! Ironically the same class we started our freaking relationship in! I can't...let go of him...of us."

"Then maybe your not supposed to"

"But you and Toby weren't supposed to either and you let go of him"

"But you don't have a baby to look after and be there for. Plus...Toby isn't at my finger tips...Ezra is at yours so you need to get him back"

"i can't Spence...I have to think about Malcolm"

I hugged her again and we stayed in there until class was over. After the bell had rang I went to get my bag.

"Hey Ezra." I said when I walked in.

"Hey...is she um..."

"No she's not ok" I admitted.

"Do you think that plan will work?"

"Yea I do..."

"Then lets do it"

Later on that night Hanna, Emily, Ezra, and I were at Hanna's house.

"Ok so you go and get a hotel room, and you like decorate it all romantically and dim the lights make it all sexy" Hanna suggested.

"That's good" I said holding Meyson and feeding her a bottle.

"Ohh and Spencer makes them dinner!" Emily said. I looked over at her.

"Uhh"

"Oo yes you can make us all dinner!" Hanna said.

"Um...i...ok" I surrendered.

Hanna and Emily celebrated a little.

"When do we do this?" Ezra said.

"Friday" I said.

"How are we going to get her there though?" Hanna asked.

"Just drive her there. She can't jump out of a moving car" I said.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000**

** Friday night**

"Ok everything is ready and set..." I said taking a one last look over. Tonight is the night Ezra and Aria are going to get back together.

"You really think this is going to work?" he said.

"of course it is. She loves you. Just make sure you tell her that you are willing to work whatever you have to out in order to have time for the both of you. Then you, Maggie, and Aria can all three talk and work things out" I said.

"Thanks Spencer...i really owe you one" he said.

"No you don't...just keep her happy" I said.

It was bitter sweet. I loved to be able to see Aria happy. But I also wish this was me...that I had this...had someone at least.

But it's not times like these that I really miss Toby...it's in the middle of the night, when i'm awake with Meyson, and I look over at the window...and I see nothing I have noone to stay up with me, to alternate with or to just overall be with. Who knows though, maybe one day will still be here. But i'm not keeping my hopes up.

"Ok she's here. Good luck" I said sneaking out of the room.

Hanna drove Aria up here and led her to the room. She thinks it's a hotel party and Hanna needed her to go to spy on Caleb.

I snuck past them and got in the car. Hanna pushed her into the room and closed the door and ran to the car.

"Lets wait for a while...just in case" I said when she got into the car.

"I hope this works" I said.

"me too" she said.

I let out a little sigh.

"It's going to happen for you one day Spence..." she said holding my hand for support.

"I hope so"


	12. Love me Like you Hate me

**Chapter 12: Love me like you hate me**

It's valentines day today...and everybody is making plans to go out with there love. Well tonight, Meyson is my Valentine. She's 9 months old now. She's walking while leaning on furniture, she's eating finger foods, and she's babbling and she's using her hands for so many things. She looks more and more like Toby every day. She has my curls, but her hair is blonde, with bright blue eyes.

I still haven't heard from him...I left notes out there and they've just sat there.

"Hey mom" I said when I walked into the kitchen.

"hey honey" she said. She was mixing some food for Meyson who was in her high chair.

"What are you and dad doing tonight?"

"We're going to the cabin for the weekend, we've both been really busy so we just want to get away. I'm leaving you the card"

"Have fun"

"Are you going to be ok this weekend?"

"Yea i'll be fine. Meyson and I are going to go out for a valentines day dinner"

"She's your valentine?"

"Yep, the best yet"

It was the first valentines day without Toby...but I was determinded to be ok all day and night.

After my mom and dad left I got Meyson ready and I got myself ready and we drove to the thai restaurant.

When I sat down I got her out of her carseat and had her on my lap.

I looked around and saw all the couples eating and being happy together.

I've thought about moving on from Toby...but I can't. It's hard to look at Meyson every single day and see him in her...and I can't move on from him.

I ate my food and talked to Meyson a little bit and then went home. She was getting tired and fussy.

When I got home though I found a rose on the counter.

"I'm sorry for not being there with you. You looked amazing. I love you. I can't wait until One Day" I read it outloud.

"Ugh! what the hell is One Day!" I cried out.

It was a fake rose, so it wouldn't die, and it had a perfume scent to make it smell good.

But it showed he was still out there...he was still around. He still loved me. I quickly got a pen and paper.

"Happy Valentines day. Where have you been?" I wrote.

I stuck it outside and walked upstairs to change Meyson and I into more comfortable clothes.

When I came back down I saw a note on the counter again.

"Had to leave for awhile. Now i'm back but I still can't show around. Not yet." the letter said.

"Ugh!" I was frustrated!

He doesn't say anything to me for months! And now this! He still can't show around! What the hell man!

I was banging things around and being mad.

"Um...knock knock?" I heard a voice. But not the voice I wanted to hear.

"Oh...hey Wren" I said.

"Is something wrong?" he said in his english accent.

"What...oh no...nothing's wrong. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I was wondering if you would like some company for Valentines day" he said. Wren has had feelings for me, and he won't get rid of them. Even when I was with Toby.

"Wren...my family and I have a really good relationship now, and I think you coming back into the picture in any way like that, would just mess things up" I lied.

"What about as friends?"

"I don't want them to get the wrong idea"

"Are they home?"

"No"

"Well then, I guess we're safe" he said. I didn't want Toby to think I was with him...

"Please Wren...I would like to just go to bed. Plus Meyson is upstairs asleep" I said.

"I can go to bed with you" he said sloppily. Was he drunk? I just got a strong wiff of hennessy.

"Wren please...look you can't drive so how about you just go to the barn. I don't like alcohol around Meyson" I tried to keep my distance.

"Please Spence...i...i love you. I'm in love with you."

"Your drunk. Now please go" I said sternly.

Then he threw himself onto me and made me back into the counter.

"Wren get the hell off" I said trying to push him. Ugh why can't Toby help me!

He didn't get off so I stomped on his foot.

"Your not getting rid of me Spencer" he said in an angry voice.

"Wren please get off of me!" I said. I didn't know what he wanted to do, but I didn't like it.

I kept trying to fight him off and then someone ran into the house and pulled him off of me and punched him.

"I'm leaving i'm leaving" Wren said surrendering. The person had to be Toby...i could tell by the he stood. He was wearing a dark hoodie and I couldn't see his face.

"Toby Wait..." I said. He stopped but didn't look at me. I know he won't turn around even if I asked him too...it's not 'One Day' yet.

"Thanks...and...i love you" I said. I could see a small piece of his cheek and I swore I saw a smile. I had to try..

"Please...will you show your face...can you make tonight right here right now...One day?" I said. I saw him clench his fist together.

"Please!" I said again.

"You can see Meyson...i'll go get her...please Toby...I need you" I was crying now. I wanted to be in his arms and be with him. But he slowly walked to the door and locked it.

"I love you too" he wispered so lightly that if I wasn't intensly watching him I wouldn't have heard.

"Toby!" yelled out after he walked out. I quickly unlocked the door and ran out there.

"Toby! Please!" I cried out again. I didn't see him anywhere. It was raining really hard though so of course I can't see him. I felt the tears though...running down my cheeks.

I went back inside and locked the door again.

He saved my life just now...he was right there! Right there! There is no doubt that was him! Why can't he come back now!


	13. Spring is here

**Chapter 13: Spring is here!**

It's April now, and we're graduating next month, plus it's going to be Meyson's 1st birthday. I can't believe it's already been a whole year. A whole year without A, a whole year being a mom, a whole year of being a normal person and not on my toes. But I wish that Toby was here for all of this. I know he's around...but he's not here.

"Spencer!" Hanna came into the barn.

She was jumping around with a piece of paper.

"What what what?" I said.

"I got accepted into the Art institute for Fashion! I'm going to college! I'm going to college i'm going to college!" she sang song and we were jumping around together.

"I am so proud of you!" I said hugging her.

"Yea...it's in Philly, so i'll still be close to Auntie's Princess!" she said picking up Meyson and spinning her.

So Hanna is going to AI of Philly, Aria is going to Hollis, and Emily is going to Stevenson in Maryland. Where am I going? Oh well i'm going to online classes! Lucky me!

"At least Aria and I will still be here" she said.

"Emily got full scholarship, you can not possibly be still upset at her"

"I'm happy for her don't get me wrong...but she' leaving us"

"She deserves to live her own life"

"Whatevs! I got accepted into the Art Institute!" She cheered again.

We were sitting on my bed playing with Meyson.

"So..what about prom?" Hanna asked. Prom is 2 weeks away and I plan on not going, it's a masquarade theme.

"What about it?" I said.

"Spence, you haven't been to anything fun this year...you didn't go to homecoming, you didn't go to winter formal, you didn't go to any parties, you didn't even go to the debate team event! Spencer, you deserve to go out and have fun for one night."

"I just don't want to leave her"

"I'll ask my mom to babysit...or Aria's mom. You know she loves Meyson!"

"Yea but...i'll miss her"

"She'll miss you too, but Spence...you deserve one night" she said.

"No Hanna. Now drop it" I said.

I don't want to go to prom and be dateless.

"Is this about Toby not being here..." she said seriously. I didn't say anything.

"Look, I know it's rough...but Spence...there has to be a time that you move on..."

"I can't yet...he's going to be back"

"You keep believing that Spencer"

She doesn't think Toby's coming back...but I don't care. He's still around, and I don't want him to think i'm moving on from him.

Later on that day Meyson and I were in the pool swimming.

"Look at my baby girl" my mom said. She dipped her feet into the pool.

"Hey mom"

"Hey honey...I need to talk to you about something"

"Oh no..."

"I want you to know how proud we are of you..." she said.

"Thanks mom"

"So have you heard anything about valedictorian?" she asked. Me and this other kid were considered for valedictorian, but I found out yesterday that he got it. They say that it was a vote, but I have a feeling it's because of me having Meyson.

"Uh yea...they said they voted and gave it to him..." I said.

"Did they say why?"

"Nope..."

"I'm so sorry honey...should I go in there and talk to him?"

"No mom...I mean I think we both know why I didn't get it" I said looking at Meyson.

"That's not right..."

"I know...but it is what it is. If they think i'm not good enough for valedictorian because I had a baby, then I don't want it"

"Always stands up for yourself"

"I get it from you"

My mom was holding Meyson and playing with her.

"She looks so much like him..." she said.

"Yea...she does."

"I mean I know people around town used to talk, but damn, if they see her now there is no doubts that Toby is her father"

"Mom...please"

"I'm sorry honey...have you even tried to contact him?"

"No..."

"That's your decision"

My mom thinks I should be trying to contact Toby. I haven't told her about the notes or anything.

I got out of the pool and took Meyson from my mom. She was playing with m face as we were walking to the barn to get dressed and then we went to the main house.

"hey dad" I said.

"Hey Spence" he looked stressed out. Meyson reached for him to take her.

"Hey princess" he said when he took her.

"We just went for a swim"

My dad used to be this stern tough guy, but with Meyson, he melts. It's so cute how she adores him.

"So is Nana still coming for Meyson's party?" I asked him.

"Yea I think so, I haven't spoken with her, but i'm sure she wouldn't miss it for the world"

Later on that night I was doing homework while Meyson was walking around doing something. The house is pretty much baby proofed to the max so I'm not worried about her getting into anything.

"Ok honey, we'll be back around 1. Your sister is coming over to keep you company" My mom said. They're going out to more parties now since my dead became like the head lawyer for rosewood and the district.

After they left I heard shuffling in the bushes and I knew what that meant.

"Meys, looks like daddy's around" I called out to her.

I opened the little note and saw one word on in. Prom?

I raised an eyebrow and thought about it. OH MY GOD!

"YES! YES! YES! YES!" I yelled out jumping around. I knew he'd hear me and I didn't have to write back. Prom must be 'One Day'!

**Sooo who else screamed when Toby came on the screen last night?! My grandmother thought I was going crazy! Loll. Plus Spencer looked hot with all the darkness dont you think? So you think Alli's alive? I think so. Well review review review!**


	14. Masquerade

**Chapter 14: Masquerade **

"Spencer come on! We're going to be late!" Hanna cried out. We were at Aria's getting ready and her mom was taking her for the night.

"Ms. Ella, are you sure you want her for the whole night? I can leave early" I started.

"Spencer shut up and turn around so I can fix this piece" she said.

I walked down and saw all the girls with there guys and Emily with Paige, I didn't care though, mine was going to be there. Tonight is the night. I'm going to be in his arms again tonight, i'm going to kiss him, and run my fingers through his hair. After tonight, we're going to be a family.

"Spencer you look beautiful" Ezra said.

"Thanks" I said back.

"You really do Spence" Emily said.

I was wearing a black straight gown, with a halter top and tied back, it had a few sparkles in the middle, and then I had a black and sequined mask.

"Bye baby girl" I said giving Meyson kisses.

"I'll text you to tell you how she's doing. Spencer, please, enjoy yourself tonight, Meyson is fine and happy and if anything goes wrong I will call you. She will be fine" Ella assured me.

"Yea Spence, I mean she raised me and Mike pretty well" Aria came up.

"Please don't let my baby have pink streaks!" I said. All of us laughed though, and we took our pictures and got into the limo.

My leg wouldn't stop moving I was so nervous.

"Spence, chill out it's just a dance" Hanna said.

"I know that...i'm a naturally nervous person"

I was nervous to see him and to be with him. Not a bad nervous...but a good nervous.

We finally got to the venue, and everybody was there already.

"Guys lets take a picture!" Hanna said. We took a picture at the booth.

"Our last dance together..." Emily said. It was bittersweet moment...

"But not our last time" I said. All of us smiled. Thinking back to everything we have been through, 9th grade we lost Alli, Aria left for that year, and all of us drifted apart, A was runing our lives, aria and Ezra got together, Emily came out, and Hanna finally found love, and then I got pregnant, and then now, we're at prom, and i'm about to get the love of my life back. We put our masks on when we walked in.

"Come on guys lets dance!" Hanna said. We were in the middle of the floor dancing together and having a good time. But I was keeping an eye out for him.

When a slow song came on I went to sit down so they can have couple time. I scanned the area again thinking I could see him. But I didn't. Maybe...he decided not to come.

Just when I lost hope I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around and saw his smile.

"You came" I said. I knew I had tears in my eyes.

"You did too" he said. Hearing his voice again...feeling his touch again...it was surreal.

"Will you dance with me?" he said. I nodded. We went out on the dance floor.

"So is this 'one day'?" I asked.

"Yes" he said. I smiled really big.

"The night is ours Spencer...and then the rest of our lives" he said in my ear. I wrapped my hands around his neck and he picked me up a little bit off the floor and hugged me.

"I love you so much" I said.

"i love you too"

We went out and danced for a while. Smiling at each other, and being with each other. I can't believe that this is finally happening. I am finally getting what i've been wanting for a year.

"Hows the princess?" he asked.

"She's with Ella tonight. I didn't want to leave her"

"It's only a night"

"I know...but i've never been away from her"

"Your an amazing mom"

Hearing him say that meant a lot...i've been told, but it still meant so much more from him. Meyson is his daughter, and him thinking i'm doing a good job with her...means that I am.

"Tomorrow will you answer some things for me..." I said. He tensed up a little bit.

"Spencer..."

"Before you can officially meet Meyson...i want to know these things. But not tonight...tomorrow"

"Fine"

I laid my head against his chest and swayed to the music with him. Just then I got a really bad feeling...

I looked around to see where the girls were and I saw them staring at me and remembered I never told them about tonight.

"I have to go check my phone" I said.

"Spencer she's fine" he assured me.

"I know...it's just a bad feeling" I said. I walked back to the table and got my back where my phone was and saw a text from Ella. It was just a picture of her.

"It was nothing" I said when I came back.

"you want to leave" he said. I nodded.

He helped me put my sweater on and we walked out.

I texted my friend's really quick so they wouldn't worry.

'i'm fine, don't worry about me. See you tomorrow' I sent.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"My place" he said.

We drove to this small apartment building and we went in.

"you can change in one of my shirts and shorts. Unless you want me to go get you clothes from your house...i'm pretty good at breaking in now" he joked.

"No, these are good" I said. I walked to the bathroom and changed and wiped the make up off and took my hair out. It felt good to be comfortable again. I texted Ella and asked how she was doing and she said fine that she's sleeping.

I walked back out and while I was walking I passed a picture. It was of Meyson and I in the hospital.

"Where'd you get this?" I asked him.

"I took the picture while you guys were still there" he said.

"Wow...it's like you were right in front of us"

"I was hiding in the closet" he confessed. I smiled a little.

"You never have to do that again" I said.

He hugged me really tight.

"I have missed you so much" he whispered. I lifted his head kissed him softly.

The next morning we woke up and I was in his arms still. Thank god...I thought all night last night was a dream!


	15. Answers

**Chapter 15: Answers**

When we woke up it was still 6 in the morning, I didn't have to pick up Meyson until noon.

I went into his kitchen wearing his shirt still. I smelled it when I bent down to get eggs.

"Extra strong coffee" he said handing me a cup.

"You know me so well" I said kissing him.

I made french toast and he made bacon. The only thing missing with this picture was Meyson.

"We just need Meyson here and we'd be the perfect family" I said. He smiled.

"Not here...I want somewhere better and bigger for her"

I hugged him around his neck. "We don't need big exxtravagant things...we just need you"

We kissed a little and I went back to the french toast. I know I need answers...but I think I don't want to change this...

"I know you want answers..." he said while we were eating. I looked down instead of his eyes. My heart got really heavy when he said that and I grew a lump in my throat.

"When you give them to me...no matter what it is, I want the truth, and nothing will change us" I said.

"Spencer...I have to tell you something that will change everything...but for the better."

"What?"

"It's something that all of you guys have to be together for..."

"What is it?" I said. I was a little scared. We've been happy without A this year...

"It'll explain everything that was happening"

"Start with you joining the A team..." I said.

"I did it to keep you and the other's safe. If I wasn't on it, then you all would have been dead by now. I got on the team with Mona, and I...i faked everything. Everything with us though...Spencer that was real."

"You were with them that night..."

"Yea...then I saw Emily get the text that you were in labor and I almost blew my cover"

"You did"

"Yea I know"

"Why did it take so long for the One day?"

"I didn't know that Mona did that...until...i looked in on you and you were crying and told the girls I was dead. I went to Mona, and she explained that I had to pretty much dissapear...since you knew me and knew I was on the team you had to think I was dead"

"So...who was A?"

"None of us know...A is always there...always watching...but then one day A said to stop. That was when I found red coat...and who she is...and then I had to work with her. That is why we had to wait for this. It wasn't safe for any of us to be around...but now...it's all clear and done with."

"Who is red coat?"

"She wants you all together first...she want's to see you all and confront you all at once"

"Is it Cee Cee?"

"No, please don't even try to guess Spencer...please."

"Where's Mona?"

"Like I said it wasn't safe for any of us to be around...so she went some where to be gone"

I couldn't believe this was happening...but we were going to find out who red coat is..then I remembered something...

"Toby...you have to see Emily first..." I said.

Emily was his best friend...and she was also really worried about him.

"I will..."

"Also...we need to talk to my parents before we go get Meyson..."

"Why?"

"Because...they think you just skipped out...we can tell them that you didn't know until now and now we're back together, Toby we have to build our lives back up"

He looked at me intensely.

"Spencer...your dad hates me"

"He's lightened up a little since Meyson was born. But they're going to be a little on the defense because it's Meyson we're talking about. All of us are very protective over her"

"Will this make you happy?"

"More than happy"

After we got dressed and everything we got into his car and drove to my house.

"Hey mom hey dad..." I said.

"Hey honey. How was prom?"

"Amazing...um...someone surprised me..." I said. They looked confused.

"Toby's back..." I said. My dad dropped his fork and my mom put down her paper.

"For how long?" He asked sarcastically.

"For as long as Spencer wants me" He came up behind me. I couldn't help but smile when I saw him walk in.

"So you think you can just come back into their lives?" my mom said.

"If I would have known about Meyson I would have been back sooner" he lied.

"You didn't know? Meaning your parents or sister didn't tell you!"

"Why did you leave her in the first place?" my mom asked.

"Well, Mr Hastings had repeatedly said that Spencer could do better, so I wanted her to have better...but then I had gotten word about Meyson...so I came back. Look I understand she can do better than me, and I haven't been a father...but I love Spencer, and Meyson is my daughter so I love her too. You can believe that I will never leave them again" he said. I smiled and blinked back a few tears.

"It's ultimately up to Spencer...but if you hurt her or Meyson...i will murder you and make sure I still look innocent" my dad threatened.

"I respect that Mr Hastings"

"So what is your guys' plans now?" my mom asked.

"I would like to get back to work...and then find us a nice apartment or town house."

My parents looked at each other.

"Until then...you're welcomed to stay in the barn with her." My dad said. I smiled.

"Really!?" I said.

"Yes, it'll be easier for you to get your school work done, and it gives Toby time to bond with her" my mom said.

I looked over at Toby and he was smiling.

"It'll be just until I have enough saved" he said.

My dad nodded and shook his hand. That showed respect, and acceptance from my dad.

"Now Spencer, go get my granddaughter, I miss her" My mom said picking up her paper again.

We walked out of the house and back to Toby's truck.

"So when are you moving in?" I asked smiling.


	16. Finally Revealed

**Chapter 16: Finally Revealed**

"Ok she's here...are you ready?" I asked Toby. We were in the barn and Emily had just pulled up.

"Yea" he said. I went out and greeted her.

"Hey" I said still smiling. Toby has been back and living in the barn with me for a week now.

"Hey...what's up?" she said confused.

"I have a surprise for you" I said leading her to the bedroom.

"What?" she said. Then he came out of the closet.

"Toby!?" she said. She ran and hugged him.

"I knew you weren't dead!" she said. It was nice to see her smile like that again.

"I know you're happy" she said to me. I nodded.

"Very happy" I said. Just then Meyson woke up and I went to get her.

"Someone heard her Auntie Emily" I said carrying her our.

"Aww the princess" she said taking her. Meyson cuddled to her neck.

"So where were you? What happened? Why did you join A?" she asked. Toby looked at me and I gave him an assuring look.

He's been in contact with red coat, and she's going to come here during the weekend. Which is good because graduation is next week.

Toby explained everything to her. Emily was in awe while he spoke. She kept looking up at me and I nodded to her.

"So A is not Red Coat?"

"Right"

"A is gone for good?"

"Yep"

"How are you sure?"

"Because Red Coat confronted A on her own...and she explained that A wanted to stay alive instead of becoming the next body found"

"So what do we tell the others?" Emily asked.

"I will explain everything to them...but I wanted to see my best friend first" he smiled. They hugged again with Meyson still between them and she started giggling.

"You better take care of Spencer and my niece now...or I will kick your butt" Emily said.

"Of course!" he said taking Meyson and putting her over his head.

"Aria is at Hanna's right now...they want us to meet them there. This is a good of a time as ever" I said. All of us agreed and I got Meyson ready and got her bag ready.

Toby carried her out to the car and I locked up. But I had this feeling that I was being watched. I looked around and saw noone.

We drove to Hanna's and went through the back door.

"Oh my god!" Aria screamed.

"Get back. I know how to throw this!" Hanna said holding a frying pan.

"Calm down...he was on our side the entire time" I said.

"He was on the team that was against us!"

"True...but I was working in your favor" he said.

Aria pursed her lips together. "Explain...now" she said.

Toby went through the whole story again to them.

"So...Red coat...wants to see us?" Hanna said holding Meyson.

"Yep"

"Is it safe..." Aria asked.

"Red coat has been helping you guys stay safe this entire time"

"I'm scared guys..." Hanna said.

"Don't be. I swear nothing is going to happen to you guys. We're even going to bring Meyson" he said.

"Like hell we are!" I said.

"That's risk don't you think!?" Hanna said.

"Yea...Toby...that's going too far...we don't know exactly how this is going to go" Emily said.

Is he crazy! Taking our baby somewhere that could possibly turn horrible! Ugh!

"Do you think I would let anything happen to her!?" Toby said to me. I don't think he would but still...that's too risky and to questionable to take her.

"Look lover boy, we were there with Spencer and Meyson through everything, if you think any of us will allow Meyson go there to meet a possibly dangerous person than your crazy!" Hanna went on defense mode.

Just then Meyson yawned.

"Maybe it's time to go..." I said. I got all of Meyson's things and got her in the car.

The ride home was quiet.

"Spencer...you have to believe me."

"I do ok...i do believe that you wouldn't let anything happen to her..."

"Then please...she wants to see her"

"Then who is her Toby! Maybe if you give me some details about this mystery bitch that you've been talking to then I would be able to say yes or no about taking her. But I don't know who she is" I lost my temper a bit. I felt bad about it...but I can only take so much.

"It's Allison for gods sake! The real nice Allison! Not the dead bitchy twin!" he blurted out.

"What?"


	17. Explanation

**Chapter 17: Explanation**

"Come on come on come on!" I rushed the girls out of Aria's house. Today was the day we were going to see Red Coat aka Alli. Toby revealed it to me...but I have to act like I don't know. It's been hard for the past 2 days. But I still don't believe it...how could she not be dead?! Toby wouldn't tell me anything more except that it was Alli. He said she wants to tell us. I decided to bring Meyson along because I do trust Toby, and if it is Alli...then I guess I trust her.

"I still don't know about this..." Aria said.

"It's going to be fine..." I assured her.

We drove to our old spot...the place where Allison used to take us behind the river.

"Why are we here?" Emily asked.

"This is where she wants to meet" Toby said. He was carrying Meyson who was completely content in his arms. She plays with his nose and his face and laughs at him.

"I would have never imagined Spencer as a mother" we heard her voice. That voice that we thought would be gone forever.

"Is that..." Hanna said.

"Yea its me" she said. She came out from behind the trees. Her long blond hair...and her bright blue eyes.

"Oh my god..." I said.

"Hey girls.." she said. All of us had tears in our eyes.

"How"

"Why"

"What"

"I am so confused..." Hanna ended it.

"Lets go and sit. I want to hold this little princess" she said about Meyson. We went to our old bench and all of us were still in awe.

"May I?" she asked me about holding Meyson. All I could do was nod. I can't believe what he said was true...she was alive...she was really really here.

"Ok since noone else is going to ask, aren't you supposed to be dead!?" Hanna said.

"Well...yea in a way. I never told you guys this...but I found my twin sister. My parents didn't want us around each other because well...she was bonkers." she began to explain.

"It was in 8th grade that we decided to switch places...it was also around the time I began to get messages from A. I wanted to escape from it...so we switched. Anytime you guys thought I was being a bitch...it was her. When she insulted you Emily that one time...when she tried to make you tell your mom Aria...She came up with Hefty Hanna...and Spence...she hated you because you stood up for the others and for yourself. I was scared ok...i was scared of A. And when she came up dead...and everyone thought I was dead so did A...so I went with it. I disappeared. I snuck back to change my files...and to make it look like she was me. To make it look like I was dead. I thought A would have been gone for good...and then I found out A was terrorizing you guys...so I came back but in hiding still. I needed to protect you guys. When I saw Toby on the team...i knew I had to do something and I knew something was wrong. So I recruited him...i kept him and Mona safe until I knew it was safe for them to show up. And Spencer I am so sorry because I know you needed him...but it had to be done" she explained. I felt the tears rolling down.

"Who...Who Is A?" I choked out.

"Are you sure you guys really want to know..." she said. All of us looked at each other and then nodded.

Toby grabbed my hand as a reassurance.

"She looks so much like Toby...but thank god she has your lips Spence" she said. I rolled my eyes.

"You know Toby took care of me...I was really sick and I couldn't get out of bed. Thankfully he remembered how to make the Hasting's secret medicine..." Allison said. I looked over at Toby and he was smiling.

"He would tell me so many stories about you two. Then...the night Meyson was born he had to be there for her. I told him it was too risky...but he didn't listen. Yea your daddy wouldn't have missed that for the world" she said the last part to Meyson who was amazed with her hair.

Seeing Meyson is Allison's arms...it was amazingly crazy. This allison was not the one we spent the night with in the barn that night...she was the one that I cried to when my dad had yelled at me, or when my sister had lied on me. She used to be the only one to see me cry.

"Alli...please...just tell us" Aria said.

"guys there wasn't just one A...there were 5 A's...people who hated all of us...but still knew every little thing about us." she said.

"Mona..." Hanna said. Allison scoffed.

"Not even. She was just the bait for the A's..." she said while stroking Meyson's hair.

"So then who?"

She looked at Toby. But he told me he didn't know.

"Jenna was one of them..." he admitted. Then I thought about Jenna...she held my daughter...she was there for her after she was born...I actually thought she had a heart. I was officially disgusted.

"Who else?" I asked.

"Mellissa..." she said.

"My sister?!" I said.

"Why do you think they wanted to stop right around the time Meyson was born..." she said.

"Who else?" Aria asked swallowing really hard.

"Noel..." she said. Aria was even more disgusted...

"Paige..." she said.

"I don't believe you Allison" Emily snapped at her. Then Allison handed us a picture.

"Look" she said. It was a picture of Paige, Noel, Melissa, Jenna, and someone else we didn't recognize. Behind them was pictures of us...

"Oh my god..."

"Who is that?" Hanna asked.

"wait... I know that tattoo...that's...Ian!" I said.

"When was this picture taken?" Aria asked.

"About the time they stopped being A" she said.

"That can't be possible...he's dead"

"So was Toby, Spencer" she said to me.

I can't believe all of this...

"I don't...I can't..." Aria said confused as all of us was.

"Are you staying?" Emily asked.

"I'll be in touch...but I can't stay in Rosewood...it's too risky" she said.

"So where will you be?"

"I can't say" she said flashing that smile.

All of this was too much...and going home was even worse. Melissa was staying for the week while her house got exterminated.


	18. Seeing her

**Chapter 18: Seeing her**

We got home a little while later and I stayed in the barn until I realized we ran out of milk.

"I have to go to the main house" I said.

"You want me to go?" he said. I shook my head. What are the chances of me seeing her at midnight?

I walked into the main house and went to the fridge.

"Spence?" I heard her voice...that voice...

"Yea?" I said acting normal. She was the one terrorizing us...wanting us dead.

"oh I just heard the door open and I was wondering who it was"

"Who else would it be?" I said. Looking at her was so different now because of what I know. This person...she was in the room when I delivered my daughter...she was there for me throughout my pregnancy, but also during that time she was sending those texts.

"Oh...uh noone...whose over there with Meyson?" she asked. She doesn't know that Toby is back...I haven't told her and neither did my parents.

Should I tell her now? But I didn't have a chance to before he came in with Meyson.

"She was crying when you left" he said. I looked over at Melissa and she looked astonished to see him.

"Surprised he's not dead?" I said. She looked at me and I looked at her with all seriousness.

"Where's Ian, Melissa?" I said.

"What are you talking about?" she tried to deny it.

"We know your guys' secret...you, Jenna, Ian, and Paige and Noel.." I said.

"Spence...not now" Toby tried to stop me.

"No Toby...i want to hear what she has to say"

Her eyes were full of fear and tears by now.

"I trusted you with my daughter...you were there with me in the room...you knew about Toby...you knew this all along and you lied to me you sick bitch!" I said.

Our parents were out for a conference so it was just us.

"Let me explain"

"Fine...explain" I said sitting on the bar stool at the island.

"I hated you...we all hated you guys. You and the girls and Allison made our lives hell! So we found this way to get back you guys! And then when you became pregnant...i knew we needed to stop. I saw you mourn Toby...i saw you become a single mom I felt horrible! So we stopped because I didn't want Meyson to grow up like that! I stopped for her! We stopped for her!"

"You faked his death Melissa! We had a damn funeral for gods sake!"

"I know! It wasn't Ian! It was just someone that looked like him"

"You tortured us!"

"I'm sorry!"

"You think an apology is going to fix this! I trusted you! I thought our relationship was actually good for once!"

"How did you even find out!?"

I couldn't say anything.

"Someone sent us a picture" Toby said for me.

"A picture?"

"Yes...of all of you in a room with pictures of us behind you!"

She looked nervous.

"What's with the nervous look?"

"Nothing...look Spencer...please...don't go public with all of this...it's not going to happen again"

I looked at her and then at Toby.

"We can't go public with this Melissa...but I swear to god, one wrong move from you and I will kill you myself" I threatened her and walked out.

When we got back to the barn I was shaking.

"Spencer...calm down"

"No...i can't right now Toby."

My own sister would do that to me! To my friends! She helped ruin our lives!

"Where's Jenna?" I asked.

"I don't know...I haven't talked to them"

"I still can't believe all of this is happening..."

"Look at the bright side...all of this is over. A and that nightmare is over with for good. We can live in peace" he said. I looked deep into his eyes.

"You're right"

He is right...Melissa and them are scared of someone...maybe Alli? I don't know. Nor do I care. All I know is that i'm graduating, and I have my family together. I don't need my sister. I never needed her before and I sure as hell don't need her now.


	19. Freedom

**Chapter 19: Freedom**

"We have grown up together, played together, fought together, worked together, this group of students have been together since pre k to now. But now we are moving on and venturing out. Whether it's college, the service, trade school, family, all of us have one thing in common. And that's Rosewood High. Class of 2013, we have made it thus far, and now we'll see each other in 10 years!" The valedictorian said.

I should be up there. But then I looked back at my family and I saw my parents, and Toby, who was holding our daughter. Valedictorian wasn't important. Seeing that sight...seeing him hold her and smiling...that's what matters.

"That should be you..." Hanna said behind me.

"I still don't understand how they gave it to meat wad" Aria said.

"guys shhh" I said.

They started calling our names...one by one.

"I'm so proud of you Spencer" the principle said. Yea so proud but you still give the honor to a boy who has gotten a B before.

After the ceremony all of us were in the field celebrating.

"Picture you guys!" Hanna's mom said. All of us huddled together and smiled.

"Congrats grad" Toby came up with Meyson.

"Ahhh my babys!" I said hugging them. I put my cap on Meyson and we posed for a picture.

"Cute!" My mom said.

Next week is going to be her first birthday...i'm not ready for it though. I don't want her be one already...

"Ok guys, back to our house for a party for you guys!" my mom announced.

We went back to my house and had a cook out.

"So Emily when do you leave?" Aria's mom asked.

"July 25th" she said.

"We're so proud of her" Her mom said.

"All of us are" I said smiling at Emily.

"What about Paige?" Ella asked.

"Oh...we broke up last week. We're just going in two different directions"

"Oh...i'm sorry to hear that"

"Yea, but it's ok"

The cookout lasted until the night. Then the girls and I had a sleepover while Toby went out with Caleb and Ezra.

"I can't believe we have finally graduated." Hanna said.

"I know right...it feels like just yesterday all of us were by the lake waiting for 8th grade to start" Emily said.

All of us got quiet.

"Do you think she was there..." Hanna said.

"I didn't see her" Aria said.

"Yea neither did i" I said. And Emily shook her head also.

"Maybe she's already left..." I said.

With Alli being alive...kind of makes it harder for her not to be here. It's like we know she's out there...but it's still like she was dead.

"I still can't believe that her parents had no clue..."

"Isn't it kind of weird though...i mean think about it...Allison came up with that creepy scary story about the twins...and then it comes out that she has one...whose dead...something just doesn't sit right with me about all this" Hanna said.

"Yeah, me neither. But Melissa admitted to them being A" Emily said.

"But who took that picture" I said

"I just have this feeling that we haven't seen the last of A...or Allison's drama" Hanna said.

"Well for now, we're free..." Emily said holding up a cup full of liquor.


	20. One Whole Year

**Chapter 20: One Whole Year**

Today is the day...the day my baby girl is one year old. We're having a party for her, just mainly family and friends. But I don't want her to be one...she's walking, running, she can says like 5 or 6 words, she can hold her bottle now, she's starting to drink from a cup...I hate this, she cant be growing up this fast!

"Spence, everyone's getting here" Toby came in. I was in our room with Meyson just watching her play.

"We're not going. She's not allowed to grow up and not need me!"

"Spencer, she will always need you. Just for different things now"

"But still..."

"She still needs you to make her bottle, and pour her cheerios"

"Soon enough she's going to be able to do that!"

"I'm trying to help here!"

"Well you're doing a bad job!"

He slapped his head.

"What is going on in here?" Aria came up.

"He's saying the wrong things!"

"She's having a nervous breakdown!"

Aria looked at us with a raised eyebrow.

"ok...so i'm going to take a guess here, Spencer your breaking down because Meyson is turning one and she's growing up, and Toby you got yelled at because you did just say that she still needs you but instead you said she needs you but you listed the things she needs her for" Aria said.

"How does she know that?" Toby asked me without aus looking away from her.

"I don't know...she's little but she's smart..."

"All though she may be little, she is fierce!" she quoted Shakespeare.

"Now come on, people are downstairs waiting for the princess" she said coming to pick up Meyson.

I trudged down to the party.

"Yay she's here!" Hanna clapped.

We went through the party and I started to feel better and enjoy myself. Then I heard my phone ring.

'hey it's me, I have a present for Meyson, it's in your room. Give her a kiss from me -Alli' it said.

I kissed Meyson on her head and I looked around. I knew she was watching.

"Cake time!" My dad brought the cake out. My dad had taken the entire weekend off, and told them not to call his phone unless dire emergency, and in that case they had to call his assistant first. He said it was his granddaughters birthday, and there was no way they were taking him away from this.

"Look Mey, it's cake!" I said. She looked up at me so confused.

Before I knew it Hanna and Emily came up and smashed her face in it!

"Oh my god!" I said laughing. All of us were waiting for Meyson to scream. But she just licked the icing and then started to dig into her cake like no tomorrow.

Then all of us looked at them.

"What!? You can't be clean with your first birthday cake! She had to get down and dirty with it!" Hanna said. All of us laughed and took a picture with the cake monster.

Meyson had gotten a whole bunch of clothes and stuffed animals.

"Next year I am totally getting her a car" Hanna said. I rolled my eyes.

Later on that night Toby and I were getting ready for bed, I haven't opened the present from Alli yet.

"What's that?" he asked when he saw the bag.

"It's a present from Alli..." I said.

"Let me do it" he said seriously. I handed it to him and I held Meyson.

He pulled out a card and read it.

"Dear Meyson, today is your day, your always a princess but today is a day just for you and your beauty. Love always Aunt Alli" he read.

"Wow" I said.

"It's a necklace..." he said holding it up. It was heart and engraved on it said "But he who dares not grasp the thorn Should never crave the rose"

"Its the quote we both loved together..." I said.

"Well...now Meyson will wear it" he said.

"What's with all the dead guys quotes today?" he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on lets go to sleep." I said putting Meyson in her crib.


	21. Moving On

**Chapter 21: Moving on**

_My phone was ringing. But who would be calling me this time of night. I looked at it and it said 10 new texts. I opened them up and they all said the same thing. _

_'Rock a bye baby on a tree top and when the wind blows the baby will fall ahahha look out Spence, your princess is about to fall -A' I went through the list and kept seeing it. _

_I ran to Meyson's crib but then the hallway got super long. I couldn't make it to her, she kept getting farther from me. _

"_MEYSON!" I screamed. _

_I heard her crying and then I heard laughing. _

"_Help me!" I yelled out. I was still running when the scene had changed to the woods. The woods I saw Toby in. _

_And then I looked down and saw it again. But this time I took the helmet off. It was toby...and he wasn't breathing. No pulse. He was dead. _

"_HELPP ME!" I screamed again crying. Then I heard the laugh again. _

"_You haven't seen the best of me yet Spencey" the voice said. _

"_Where's my daughter!" I yelled. Then I heard her crying again._

"MEYSON!" I screamed. But I was in my room, in my bed. I felt all over me, then I looked next to me and saw Toby still asleep. I quietly got up and walked to Meyson's crib who was also still sound asleep.

It was just a dream...that's all it was...it was just a dream.

It's September now, and Emily's gone, Aria is at Hollis, and Hanna is at the Art institute. Today, I start my online classes.

I walked downstairs to our little living room and made a cup of coffee. Extra strong with just a pinch of sugar.

Toby came downstairs a few minutes later.

"Morning" he said.

"Morning" I said back.

He made his own cup of coffee since apparently mine is 'too strong' I still say that's not possible.

"Are you ok? You were tossing and turning all night" he said.

"Bad dream...but it's all ok."

"are you sure? You want to talk about it" he asked. I shook my head.

"I'm fine really. I'm going to get Meyson" I said going upstairs. This dream really had me shaken up. When we went back downstairs Toby already had her cereal ready and I put her in her chair.

I was looking out the window, at the trees falling, and I was just drinking my coffee.

"What if we leave Rosewood..." I said.

"What?"

"What if we leave Rosewood, go somewhere, and move on from everything that had happened here...just come back to visit our parents...we can say you got a job somewhere..." I said. He turned me around to look at him.

"Why?"

"Because maybe if we go somewhere else...then I won't have to keep looking over my shoulder for someone trying to kill me again...or being scared that it's going to happen to Meyson, or you..." I said.

"You think this will help with your nightmares that you have every night?" he said. I didn't realize he noticed...

I just nodded.

"What about your family?"

"We can visit...or they can visit"

"And your friends?"

"Same for them..."

"Where do you want to go?"

I thought about it.

"Somewhere...warm"

"Florida?"

"No..."

"California?"

"No...what about South Carolina"

"south Carolina it is" he said.

We got online and started looking. We had the money saved up to get a nice small town house or apartment. Which is all we really need right now anyways.

But Toby had to leave for a job in the afternoon. He would be able to work anywhere since he has his own tools, his own experience.

I called Aria and asked her to come over when she was out of class.

"Hey" she said walking in.

"Hey...i have to talk to you" I said.

"Yea, me too"

"OK you first"

"I'm pregnant" she blurted out. My eyes went wide.

"No your not"

"Yea I am...we found out last night I haven't told anyone but Ezra and now you...i'm pregnant..."

"Are you..."

"Yea I'm keeping it."

With this news I feel bad now that i'm going to leave and I started to second guess our decision but then I thought back to my dream.

"What's your news?" she said. I looked at her. She had this different look to her now. But she looked happy about being pregnant. Aria never talked about having kids, but she's so good with Meyson, but of course it is different with your own.

"Um...well Toby got a job down in South Carolina..." I said the lie.

"Oh...well I mean that's good though. You guys can start your lives"

"Yea..." I said.

"Are you going to come back at all?"

"Yea, we'll come to visit, you guys can come to visit...this doesn't mean we'll lose touch."

"I hope not..."

"it won't i'm going to be here for my niece or nephew's birth"

"Pinky swear?" she held out her pinky.

"Pinky swear"

She went over picked up Meyson.

"I'm going to miss you so much.." she said hugging her. I could see the tears in her eyes. Aria and I were always kinda closer than the others...mainly because her and I were best friends first, in kindergarten. I beat up this boy that was teasing her.

I felt a twang of guilt for taking Meyson from them. But we need this...i want my daughter to live without this fear...i want her to grow up without a fear. I want her to grow up without me having this fear.

That night when Toby came home I showed him the places I looked at online. I saw this cute little condo place that was really quiet, by the coast and very nice place to raise a family.

"We should go talk to your parents..." he said. I nodded.

"I talked to a company down there and sent them my resume. They said that they think I would make a good piece to their company..." he said.

"That's so good love" I said kissing his cheek.

"Yea...he said they've been looking for someone with good experience for a long time now. I really just have to go and fill out paper work."

"How did you hear about them?"

"The guys house I was working on today referred me to them. It was a long shot, but I guess it means this is meant to be" he said.

"Aria's pregnant"

He saw the look on my face. "Is that making you rethink this"

"At first yea...but i'm going to make sure that i'm here for it as much as I can."

"Lets go talk to your parents" he said. I nodded. We walked to the main house with Meyson.

"Mom!" I called out. She came from downstairs and dad came out of his office.

"We would like to talk to you guys about something" I said.

"Ok honey" she said as they sat down. I handed Meyson to my dad.

"I got a job with a construction company" Toby said.

"That's so good sweetie" my mom said. My parents have really started to like Toby now, him and my dad always has a beer with him sometimes.

"It's in South Carolina though..." he said. My parents looked shock. My dad had his eyebrows together.

"Is this what you want Toby?" my mom said.

"We love Rosewood, and we would come back. But I feel like...this is the best for us you know? I would make more with a company than I do freelancing..." he explained.

"I understand" my dad said.

"We do understand...but it's just...you guys are still very young...are you sure you guys can handle being that far alone?" my mom said.

"I think we can handle it..." I said.

"We'll miss you guys, especially Meyson. But as long as we video chat, and you guys visit, than I think this will be best for you guys. I'm proud of you Toby, finding an opprutunity anf taking care of your family. That earns a lot of respect."

I smiled. "So you guys aren't upset with us?" I asked.

"Of course not, all we ask is that when you guys decide to get married, you guys come back here and do it" my mom said. It was very important to my mom to plan our wedding, and for it to be in Rosewood Church.

"Yes mom" I said.

"We will help with anything you need" my dad said.

"We're going to be looking for a condo or apartment, when we find one, if you could look it over for us and make sure it's good, we'd really appreciate it" Toby said.

"That's a gimmie. I would not let any of my children move into a place without me approving of the lease" he said. I laughed.

"Thanks mom and dad" I said kissing them on their cheeks.

"This will be good for you guys. We're proud of you guys for growing up like this, as long as you stay up with your studies" my mom said. I nodded.

Toby and I are going to be moving on. Moving on from A, and that fear. Moving on from what my sister and those others had done. Moving on from him joining the A team and leaving. Moving on from high school, and all that. We're going to be true adults now, with our own bills, and our place, and our own lives. We're going to be a real family now.


	22. Moving Day

**Chapter 22: Moving day**

"I can't believe your leaving..." Hanna said. Today is our moving day, Toby has already been down there getting the condo ready and working. It's been a month since we've made this decision And today Meyson and I are going. Caleb is driving the U-haul and Hanna and Aria and I are taking my car, then they're flying back next week.

"Hanna...we're going to talk every single day, video chat, text, call, I know you're going to make Caleb bring you here to visit, we're going to be back to visit. You guys won't have time to miss us.

"That's not the point Spence...we've been with Meyson every single day, do you understand how hard it's going to be not to hold her and love her everyday?"

"I know...and I'm sorry. But guys...we need this...i need this...Rosewood holds a lot of bad secrets, and I can't live looking over my shoulder. Plus, Toby loves his job already, now come on, we have a 10 hour drive to make"

I went inside to hug my parents one last time.

"Be careful, and call me when you stop...we'll see you in a few weeks for thanksgiving" she said. I nodded. My parents are going to come there for Thanksgiving, and then we're going to come here for Christmas.

"I love you mom" I said hugging her.

"I love you too baby girl" she said. I went over and hugged my dad.

"You gonna be ok with this?" I asked him.

"I am ok with this...it's just...hard to see you go" he said.

"I know dad." I said hugging him.

"The hardest part is saying bye" I reminded him.

"Ok, well you guys better get on the road" he said. I kissed his cheek. My mom put Meyson in her seat.

"Ok all set to go" I said. I hugged them both really tight.

"Be safe girls, and don't kill each other" my mom said. I smiled and got into the car and started driving.

"South Carolina, here we come" Hanna said.

We're stopping to see Emily in Maryland and we're going to stay there in her apartment for the night. Then from Maryland to South Carolina the next day.

"Ahhh!" Emily said running up to our car.

"Hey" I said. All of us hugged her at once.

"Where's aunties princess" she said going into the car to get Meyson.

She picked her up and kissed her face.

"Come on you guys, it's too cold out here to stand" Hanna said. We went inside her apartment. Emily didn't want to stay in a dorm because she didn't want to be judged for being a lesbian, she said that she had talked to someone and they said her old roommate had treated her weird. So Emily got her own place and says she loves it more then dorm life.

That night all of us were in her living room where we were going to sleep since we set up Meyson's pack and play in her one bedroom.

"So are you excited for this move?" She asked me.

"some parts yes...others no"

"Like what?"

"Like being alone all day...and not having everyone so close...but I'm excited for us to start our lives...and to not be scared of being watched"

"Yea...i remember my first weekend here and I actually walked out of here without feeling like I was being watched" Emily said.

"I can't wait for that" I said.

"I;m going to get more wine, who wants some?" Hanna said.

"I do" Emily and I said.

"Can you get me a water?" Aria said . She hasn't told the others about her being pregnant.

"Why?" Hanna said. I looked at her.

"I just...uh don't feel like drinking...you know above the influence"

"Just tell them now..." I said.

"Tell us what?"

"I'm,,,pregnant." she said.

"WHAT!?" Hanna and Emily both said.

"How long have you known!?" Emily asked me.

"I told Spencer first...I've known for a little over a month...I'm sorry for not telling you guys first...but I just wanted to wrap my head around it first..."

"Is Ezra happy?"

"We both are..."

"Then so are we" Emily said hugging her.

Hanna slammed the wine bottle on the counter and walked to the room where Meyson was. All of us looked at each other.

"Lets give her a few minutes" I said. The others nodded.

"So how far are you?"

"About 3 months..."

"Does your family know?"

"Yea...my mom is excited. I mean, they were pissed at first, but you I plan on staying in school until I give birth, then next year I'll do online Hollis"

I got up and walked to the room and saw Hanna watching a sleeping Meyson and she was crying.

"Han..."

"Go away Spence"

"No"

"Please" she said still crying. I sat next to her.

"What's going on?"

"It's just...all of you guys are moving on, and growing up..."

"So are you"

"No I'm not! I still want us to live down the street from each other, I still want to meet up at your locker in the morning, I still want to call you up or text you guys saying SOS...but I can't do that with Emily in Maryland, you in South Carolina, and Aria being baby momma!"

"Hanna...we're still all together."

"No we're not Spencer! No matter what you say, we're not together! We're going to get on a plane without you!"

"So what am I supposed to do! Stay in that place letting my daughter grow up there and then someone starts terrorizing her! You said it Hanna, you have a feeling we're not done with A, and guess what! We probably aren't done with them! Because we only caught 5 people! There's a 6th because someone took that picture!"

"I know that Spencer! But what about Aria and I?!"

"That is your choice! I would love you guys to leave that place also! But that has to be your guys' decision!"

"But your leaving us to fend for ourselves!"

"You don't think that If you call me or text me saying A is back that I wouldn't come back up in a heart beat! Because I would Hanna! So would Emily! So don't you dare say that we're leaving you to fend for yourselves!"

Hanna got really quiet. "I'm sorry...i didn't mean it..."

"No shut up Hanna! You have been acting like this since I told you guys I was moving! You didn't support Toby and I from the start! You didn't support Emily moving here, and your giving piss poor support to Aria right now when she just told you!"

Hanna stayed quiet still. I wasn't trying to be mean and yell at her. But this Hanna...it's getting on my nerves. She's supposed to be supporting us and being happy for us like we do for her.

"Because I'm the one left behind!"

"Your growing up too! You and Caleb are living together! Your in college! You have a job with big name fashion designer! You are following your dreams with the man you love! Now please tell me, how are you being left behind!"

"Guys..." Aria and Emily came up.

That's also when I noticed Meyson sitting up in her crib.

"Hanna...although Aria and I are happy with our families, and having kids, we would still love to be in your shoes...because you can go through college without real true responsibility like we do. You can go out when you want, you can go out to a party, or pick up and go somewhere when you choose. We can't do that. And aria please don't take this in a wrong way. But Hanna, you and Emily have the life. Because a baby, a child, it's hard. So instead of wallowing in your own sorrows, or being scared of fending for yourself, enjoy what you have. Be grateful for the time you have with us, and be grateful for Caleb..." I said. I walked out of the room and to my purse and got my secret emergency stash of cigarettes and went outside.

I couldn't believe what just happened. I lit the cigarette and took that first puff.

"When did you start smoking again?" Aria came out.

"Aria shit" I said walking away from her so she wouldn't have the smoke.

"I just...needed it...after that I need something...is Meyson ok?" I said.

"Yea Emily's playing with her."

"Do you think I'm making the right decision aria?"

"DO you?"

"Yea I do, but then all that...it's like I can't win!"

"Spence...i hate to see you leave...but you need this...this is you. I'm going to miss you like crazy, but you're right, this is right for you guys."

Hearing her say that, made me feel better. I put the cigarette out and walked to her and hugged her.

"Spence..." Hanna came out.

"I'll be inside" Aria walked inside.

"You were right..." she said coming up and taking a cigarette and my lighter.

"I shouldn't have said all that"

"No...thank you...because I needed it. I'm so sorry...i want you to know that I am happy for you and Toby, and I'm happy that you guys are starting your lives."

"Thank you" I said hugging her.

The next day, we woke up, said bye to Emily and started the rest of our drive. We got to the condo that night.

"Finally!" Toby came out and picked me up and swung me.

"I missed you" I said kissing him.

"So how's Emily?"

"She's good, she's going to come down when she has a long weekend"

"Come on you guys, we have unpacked enough things for you guys to be comfortable" Caleb said.

"I can't believe tomorrow night, we're going to be on our own..." I said to Toby.

The next morning we woke up and dragged ourselves out of bed.

"Ugh" Hanna said.

"Here" I said handing her a plate of french toast.

"So we got you guys two presents" Aria said.

"What?" Toby said.

They handed each of us a gift bag. I looked in mine and saw a coffee pot, and the same one was in Toby's

I automatically started laughing.

"You guys are bitches" I said.

"What? This way Toby doesn't have to suffer through your strong ass coffee!" Hanna said.

I'm going to miss my friends, but this is how it is now. We live in South Carolina, we're going to make this our home, our life. But Rosewood will still be our number one home, and our safe haven.


	23. A New Chapter

**Chapter 23: A new chapter**

It's February now, and we're finally fully settled. It took a long time to unpack, and make this place our own. Tonight is valentines day. We're going out tonight, and my friend from next door is going to watch Meyson for us.

"Babe, come on, I just dropped Meyson off and we have to go!" he said. I was curling my hair in the bathroom.

"Alright alright I'm almost done"

We're going to this seafood place on the boardwalk. I love how it's warm, I mean you still need a small jacket, but you don't need a parka like you would in Rosewood.

"Ok i'm ready" I said going downstairs.

We went to the restaurant and sat at our table.

"Have you talked to Aria?" he asked. Aria is due the end of April and she's been having it rough.

"She's just been really tired, but she said next week they find out the gender" I said.

"What do you think about Emily's new girlfriend?"

"I think they're cute together, she seems nice" I said.

Emily had met this girl at a bar and they've been together since Christmas. Her name is Diane and she makes Emily happy.

As I watched Toby he seemed really nervous about something...

"What's wrong hun?" I asked him.

"Oh what? Nothing" he said taking a bite of his shrimp Alfredo.

"Seems like something is on your mind" I said.

"Nope"

"Liar"

"Ok Fine...your mom called me earlier. She wants to know when we're getting married" he said.

"We've talked about this though"

"I know...but maybe we just should..."

"Is that really what you want?"

"No...not really. I like how we are. Don't get me wrong I don't think things would change..."

"But why fix something that isn't broken" I finished for him.

"Exactly..."

Toby and I have talked about this, we don't want to get married. We don't want a flimsy little piece of paper to defy our love. We don't want to get dressed up, go to Rosewood, stand in front of everyone, and say I do and kiss then go back to our regular lives. What's the point of all that?

"I'll talk to them."

"I don't want you guys to fight"

"Don't worry about it hun, I can handle my mother"

We went through dinner and walked on the beach together.

"I'm happy with how we are" I said.

"me too"

The next morning I woke up before Toby. Last night Meyson stayed at our neighbors and Toby and I had 'couple time.'

But I woke up this morning needing to puke. We didn't drink last night...all I ate was shrimp. That never makes me sick...and then I thought about it. Oh shit...

I quickly put some sweats on and snuck out the house and went to the store. I got a test and went through self check out. A whole lot less embarrassing.

I drove back home really fast and Toby wasn't even awake yet. I'm just that good.

What if I am pregnant? Toby and I haven't talked about this. Can I handle this? Two kids...that's a lot.

Would he want this baby? What if he doesn't? Would this mess things up? I peed on the test and sat on the toilet hugging my legs and waiting. I looked through the mirror at a sleeping Toby. He's so peaceful when he sleeps. Meyson looks just like him when she sleeps. If I am pregnant, then Meyson and this baby would be about 2 years apart. I mean that's a good gap...not really when your only 19 I guess...

I looked at my watch and saw it was time up. I looked at the test and saw the word positive.

"Spencer?" Toby came in. I didn't even hear him wake up. I looked up at him still holding the test.

"You're..." he started and I just nodded. He knelt down in front of me.

"We'll get through it." he said.

"Do you want another baby?"

"We knew we would want another baby one day...it's not like we were being careful spence...sure it's unexpected...but if you want to keep it then I do too."

I just nodded and hugged him. He picked me up and carried me to the bed and I hugged him.

We didn't plan for this baby. We didn't plan for Meyson. I don't know how we're going to do this...but we are...We're going to have another baby. Meyson is going to have a little brother or sister.

I guess Aria isn't the only one expecting now.

**Hey guys, I know this chapter was kind of Lameee. But it will get better. So I have an idea for the next story of this! It's going to be in Meyson's and this new baby's POV. That's all i'm gonna say. For anyone who hasn't read any of my other stories, I don't like to write more than 30-35 chapters...because for anyone new reading it might not want to read a story that goes on forever you know what I mean? But anyways. I am on Spring break! Party time right!? Who saw spring breakers? Anyone? My fiance and I are going to see it sometime this week. People say its bad. But I still wanna see it. Loll. By the way thank you for all the reviews! I always say, if you have ANY ideas feel free to PM me and tell me them, and I will definetley fit anything into the story no matter how random it is. I'm glad this story has taken off so well. **


	24. Complications

**Chapter 24: Complications**

So it's April now, and i'm 4 months pregnant. I found out when I was 2 months along. It's been pretty smooth thankfully. I'm already showing a little bit. When we told our families they were shocked, but they're better about it now. The girls were excited, especially Aria. She's 9 months pregnant now and she's very uncomfortable. I'm going to Rosewood today for her baby shower. But the girls don't know. I told them I wouldn't be able to because of Toby's job. Stupid excuse but they bought it.

Hanna and Caleb are engaged now. But they're waiting until they graduate college.

We're on our way to the airport now.

"Ok so your going to drive up tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yes, i'm going to drive up tomorrow so we can all be there when the baby is born" he said.

"Ok good...call me when you start driving" I said.

"Babe...it's only a day that we'll be away from each other" he said.

"I know...but you know how nervous I get"

"Everythings going to fine. You can have fun and hang out with your friends"

"I love you" I said.

"I love you too" he said. Meyson and I boared the plane and she went to sleep right away. It was only an hour flight straight through.

"She is so cute" the woman next to me said.

"Thanks, it was so hard to keep her awake all day so she would sleep through this"

"Oh I bet, all my babies are grown. I would have never been able to bring them on a flight"

"Yea, she's just starting to talk and everything. She just started to say sissy and brother since i'm expecting again" I said.

"Oh that's so cute."

She was a middle aged woman with long blonde hair that had reminded me of Alli.

We had kept small talk throughout the flight. Then when we landed she helped me carry some things.

"Thank you" I said.

"No problem. Bye Meyson" she said. I got a car and started toawards Rosewood. It's weird a little to drive these streets after being gone. I like our home, and our life in South Carolina. Rosewood holds so many skeletons.

I drove to Aria's house, and I saw cars lined up. I could hear them in the backyard. I put Meyson down and let her walk.

"Auntie!" Meyson yelled when we walked in the back gate.

"Spencer?!" all of the girls said. I smiled.

"Surprise!" I said. Emily and Hanna ran up and hugged me.

"I thought you couldn't come" anna said.

"I lied. I wanted to surprise you guys" I confessed.

"Where's Toby?"

"He's coming up tomorrow."

I walked over to a really big Aria.

"I'm so happy you made it..." She said.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world" I said. I hugged her and then rubbed the belly.

"Hey you! Whatever you are, since your mommy won't tell me! I love you and you need to come out and meet me!" I said to her belly.

Then Ezra and Caleb came out the house.

"Oh my god" Ezra said.

"Look who surprised us" Aria said.

"I see, how are you?" he said hugging me.

"i'm good" I said.

"Where's my niece!" Caleb said. Looking over my shoulder. I had to laugh.

"I'm not giving her up!" Hanna said.

"Hanna!" Caleb called out. All of us started laughing as they fought over Meyson.

It was nice being back with them. I miss them so much.

"So how is everything?" Aria asked. We finally got a quiet moment.

"It's all smooth and good. Thankfully. But you know...it's different. I'm so used to just having Meyson. It's going to be weird getting used to another baby"

"Yea...I just can't wait till this one is out. I have so much more respect for you now, you went to school and you were bigger"

"Yea, but you're beautiful"

"I don't feel like it though"

"But you are. So how's school and everything?"

"I dropped all my courses. I'm going to go back next year or something"

"How does Ezra feel about that?"

"He just wants me to be happy...and I want to be home with the baby. I don't want to leave them and think about what's happening. I'll go back one day, but right now I want to focus on being a mom"

"What about online?"

"I can't do online for my degree"

"That sucks"

"Yea, but it's all good" she said rubbing her belly.

The rest of the day went well. But I could tell Aria was very uncomfortable. To the point that I think the time is going to be very very soon.

The next night I was back in my room in the house. My sister moved into the barn after we left. I haven't talked to her. I refuse to. I was on the phone with Toby when I my phone started to beep.

"babe, I have to go, Hanna's calling me" I said.

"Ok love you"

"Love you too" I hung up with him and then answered the phone.

"It's time..." She said.

"I'll be right there" I said.

My parents were gone for the night for a dinner. So I had no choice but to go over to the barn.

"Melissa!" I called out as I knocked fast.

"Is everything ok?" she said.

"Aria's in labor, I need you to watch Meyson. She's in bed she should stay asleep, just stay in the house with her is all I ask. Please...don't screw up" I said.

"Of cuorse go!"

"Toby will be here in about 3 hours. I doubt i'll be back so make sure you let him in." I said.

"Ok, tell Aria I said good luck"

"I will. Thank You." I said. I ran to my car and sped to the hospital. I have a bad feeling that something is going bad.

I got there and they were all in the room.

"what's going on?" I asked.

"They have to prep her for an emergency C section...the baby is losing air" Emily said. My stomach dropped.

"How is she?" I asked.

"Freaking out" Hanna said.

"Spencer!" Aria called out. I went into the room.

"Hey honey" I said trying to be calm.

"It's a girl..." she said crying.

"she's going to be beautiful"

"Will she be ok?"

"Of course honey, the doctor is going to do everything he can..." I said. She has the same doctor that delivered Meyson.

"Her name is Kyrsten Jill Fitz" she said.

"That's beautiful"

"I love you Spencer" She said.

"I love you too" I said kissing her cheek and hugging her before she went down.

I looked at Ezra and I could tell he was scared.

"Everything will be ok..." I said to him. All he could do was nod so I hugged him.

"I'm honored that her middle name is Jill" I said.

I hugged him a little tighter and walked out.

Hanna was crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"What if something happens to the baby..." she said. I hugged her.

"Everything will be ok. Think of who her mother is" I said.

"Her?"

"Yea, Aria just told me she's a girl. Kyrsten Jill Fitz"

"They named her after you" Emily said smiling. I nodded. All of us huddled together and hugged each other.

"Where's Caleb?" I asked.

"He's back at my mom's house why?" she asked..

"Can you call him and ask him to go get Meyson...I just...don't trust my sister" I said. Hanna nodded and took out her phone to call him.

"That baby has to be ok..." I said to Emily.

"I know" she said side hugging me.

We waited 2 hours for Ezra to come out. Then when he did he had tear stained cheeks.

"Oh no..." I said.

"What happened?" Hanna said. All of us got up and walked over to him.

"They had to take her to the NICU...they said that she has complications with her lungs..." he said sobbing. All of us hugged him as we began crying.

"Can you guys go with her when they wheel her out...i'll tell the doctor" he said. All of us nodded. When they rushed her out we ran behind them to the NICU area. They set her up on machines.

"This isn't right...she's an innocent little baby" Hanna said.

"Aria is going to be so heartbroken"

"Why did this happen?" Emily asked the doctor.

"The umbilical cord was wrapped around her neck, this is just for precaution to strengthen her lungs up more. She may only have to be like this for a day or two" the doctor explained.

Ezra came up.

"Oh my god" he said.

"She's going to be ok"

"Yea...your right"

"Hows Aria?" I asked.

"Still in recovery"

"We'll go sit with her" Emily said.

We walked into Aria's room and she was crying.

"How is she? Is she ok?" she asked.

"She's going to be fine, everything is for precaution" Hanna explained. Then aria started to sob. All of us hugged her and let her cry.

Times like these, i'm grateful that Meyson was healthy. I'm grateful for everything. Baby Kyrsten is going to be ok. She's going to grown happy and healthy.

God I wish Toby was here...


	25. Home is Not Here

**Chapter 25: Home is not here**

I was sitting with Kyrsten with Aria right now. She's a week old now. She's off of the machines, but she still has to stay for another day or two.

"Spence..." Aria said.

"Yea?"

"I don't think I can do this"

I looked at her like she was nuts.

"Do what?"

"Be a mom...i thought...i thought those maternal instincts were supposed to kick in by now. They haven't kicked in"

"They will..."

"No..I don't think so."

"Aria...do you blame yourself for her being like this?"

"Yea"

"Do you wish that you could some how take this pain from her even if you have to feel it yourself"

"Of course"

"Will you do anything at all to protect her"

"Yes"

"Then you have the instincts"

"It doesn't feel like it though..."

"It's going to be fine. You'll be fine. She'll be fine."

"You think i'll be a good mom"

"You are a good mom. You're here every single day, every single night. You hold her and comfort her. That's what a mom is"

"I just thought...it would be different. Like I would feel this connection"

"You will..."

I sat looking at Kyrsten as she was looking around. She has big brown eyes like Aria, but a pointed nose like Ezra. She was a good mix of both.

"She's so pretty" I said.

The doctor came in smiling.

"Good news?" Aria said.

"Yep, Kyrsten checks all out. She's breathing on her own, eating well and keeping everything down. I think she's ready to go home" he said.

"That's great!" Aria said.

"So tomorrow you can check her out" he said.

"Thank you so much" Aria said. She looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"See, that's the mommy in you" I said wiping them.

"Thank you Spence" she said hugging me.

She went and called Ezra to tell him the good news.

We've been back in Rosewood for a week now, and I haven't really talked to my parents. I've been focused on being here for Aria. But now that Kyrsten is going home, then we can.

"He's going to be coming up here" she said.

"I'll go then, I should get back with Toby and Meyson anyways...or if Hanna has her...Meyson is already losing more space in her closet" I said.

"when are you guys going to leave?" she asked.

"Probably Tuesday, so then Toby can get back to work"

"Oh..."

"You guys will be back down soon though for Meyson's birthday"

"Yea...it's still just hard though..."

"I know...it is for me too" I said kissing her on her cheek.

"I'll see you in a little bit" I said.

I walked out of the hospital and drove to my parent's house.

"Hey mom" I said.

"Hey have you eaten?"

"I had breakfast, i've been with Aria and the baby"

"Here" she said handing me a plate.

"Oh spencer, you're actually here" my dad came in with attitude.

That's weird.

"Yea, the baby's going to be able to come home tomorrow"

"You know what I like about Aria and Ezra" he said. Oh god...here we go...

"What dad?" I said.

"They're married, they got pregnant, but got married before the baby...not 'choose' to stay unmarried making their kids sins!" he said.

"You did not just call my kids sins!" I said.

"Guys...stop"

"No Veronica, let me speak my peace. My daughter, got pregnant in high school, strike one, she got back with the father and then moved states away, strike two, and then they say they don't _want_ to get married and THEN she announces she's pregnant AGAIN and you're not even 20!"

"Exactly dad! I'm not 20 yet! Maybe I want to wait before marrige! Maybe I want to be able to drink at my wedding! Did you ever think that! I had kids young! That doesn't mean I want to be a young wife also! Although I already am! I'm like a young wife! I take care of our kid while hes at work, I cook dinner and breakfast for him, I clean the house, I do my school work! Please tell me the point of a marriage?"

"So that another kid won't be borned out of wed lock"

"What century do you live in dad!?"

"Guys...please" my mom tried again.

"I live in this one! Where people talk! You left Rosewood! You don't deal with the stares"

"That's exactly WHY I left Rosewood! By the way your treating me right now, your making me not want to come back" I said. That shut both of them up and looked at me stunned.

"We're going to leave tonight. Mom, if you want...we'll bring Meyson over so you can say goodbye" I said.

"Spence please..."

"No Mom...your husband has said enough. I see that he's back to his old self" I said and I walked out of the house.


	26. Dreams

**Chapter 26: Dreams**

"_mom?" I heard her voice over the phone. It was Meyson._

"_Yea honey?" I said in a tired voice. I was at work in the middle of the night. _

"_I know it's late and your at work. I'm sorry for not calling earlier"_

"_Oh it's ok honey. How's your trip?"_

"_Its so much fun. Sissy and I went to the beach earlier"_

"_That's great"_

"_Yea...well I just wanted to call you to check in. I love you momma" she said. I could tell something was wrong. But what was wrong?_

_Then after we hung up on each other, I got a text. _

_'wonder what she's really doing? Look at your email old friend -A' it said. A? Why am I dreaming about A?_

_I opened my email and saw Meyson's and our other daughter's mug shots. _

"_Oh my god..."_

I shot up out of bed quickly. Did I really just have a dream about my daughters? Daughters? Meyson said sissy...

"Toby wake up!" I said.

"What is it time?!" he said sleepily.

"Meyson and our other daughter are going to be criminals!" I said.

"We have another daughter? That's nice" he said still sleepy. I smacked his chest.

"Oww!" he woke up.

"Did you hear me?!"

"No what?"

"OUR TWO DAUGHTERS ARE GOING TO BE CRIMINALS!" I yelled.

"Shhh, before you wake our ONE up!" he said.

"I had a dream about a mug shot!"

"Spencer...it was a dream. A pregnant dream. The same ones you've been having for the past 8 months!" he said.

"But..this one was different!"

"Spencer babe...please just go back to sleep"

"No, I'm hungry" I said. I got out of the bed and waddled to the kitchen. I'm 8 months pregnant now, and we're keeping the gender a surprise. But I keep having a dream about a girl.

I went to the kitchen and got a tub of cream cheese.

"Babe, what's the matter" Toby came down.

"I don't know...I guess I'm just anxious" I said.

He hugged me. "It's all going to be ok" he said.

In the past few months, we haven't been back to Rosewood. My parents haven't called, or even tried to call. They didn't come for Meyson's birthday. After mine and my dad's fight we haven't spoken. But that's their choice. I did nothing wrong.

The next morning Meyson woke up ready to run around. I made breakfast for everyone before Toby went to work.

"When are your friends coming down?" he asked as he ate his omelet

"The week of my due date"

"For how long?"

"um, Aria can only stay for that weekend, but the others are staying until Wednesday"

"that's good."

"yea...Meyson's excited" I said looking at her.

"All of us are" he said rubbing my belly.

At first, I couldn't imagine having anymore love for another baby. But now that the time is getting closer, I can't imagine life without this baby. I'm happy with my life, and although my family isn't happy about our life, we're happy with our life. Maybe one day we will get married, but right now I don't see why. I don't see why we should get married right now? We love each other wholeheartedly, we have two amazing kids, and an amazing life. What is marriage? A piece of paper? Legally yes. But what about the gays, bi, lesbians, and transgenders? Is all of them married? No. Are they allowed to be married? In a lot of places, no. Are they happy? Yes. Are they together with families? Yes. Marriage is not about a piece of paper, marriage is being with someone, who makes you happy and who you make happy. Someone who loves you unconditionally and vice versa. Someone who you can act like a total fool with and forever is really forever. Two people who can fight, sleep in separate places, and then fix it. Marriage is a word that describes two people committed together. Marriage is NOT a piece of paper saying you can steal their money if he or she cheats. Toby is my husband, maybe not to the courts, but to me, he is. I don't need a shiny ring and a poofy white dress to tell me who my husband is.


	27. These Talks

**Chapter 28: These talks**

This is the week...the week we are going to welcome our new baby. I'm going to be induced tomorrow and I'm nervous. The girls got here today, and Toby is staying with Caleb and Ezra at the suite they got so we can have some girl time.

"So what names have you guys thought about?" Emily asked.

"For a girl we chose Ambrielle, and a boy we chose Ryland" I said.

"Those are weird" Hanna said.

"Yea, but it fits, I mean Spencer is a unique name for a girl, and so is Meyson."

"But they're still common, just for the opposite sex"

"Whatever, we like them" I said.

"So do i" Aria said.

It was nice being with my girls like this. Sitting in my living room, talking about everything.

"So what's been happening in Rosewood?" I asked. All of them looked at each other.

"What?" I said. I could tell something was up.

"um...well Mona's back in town..." Hanna said. I was shocked.

"Has she done anything?"

"No, but we have a feeling that she's up to something"

"Like what?"

"We saw her talking to CeeCee..."

"What about my sister?"

"We haven't seen her"

"Fine her, and keep an eye on her."

"What if it's happening again?"

"Has anyone seen Alli?" I asked.

"She came up a few weeks ago..." Emily said.

"What did she say?"

"Just about old times...she didn't say anything about them"

"All we can do is wait to see if something happens" Aria said.

"And keep our guards up"

"And keep each other posted" I said looking at Emily.

"Spencer, will you be able to come up if something does happen"

"I'll make sure I can" I said.

"I really don't think anything will come up again though" Hanna said.

"But we don't know that for sure Han...we still have to be ready" I said.

"look, this isn't talk for you right now, your going to be giving birth tomorrow" Emily said.

The rest of the night we talked about anything and everything but A and the A team.

I refuse to let this stuff come back. This is the whole reason we left Rosewood. So we wouldn't have to deal with this, so we wouldn't have to fear this. I don't want to look over my shoulder. I don't want to fear for my kids.

Later on that night it was just Emily and I awake.

"So what do you think about all this?" I asked her quietly.

"I think that, with all of us separated it will be safer"

"Me too"

"But Hanna doesn't see that"

"This is exactly why we left"

"I don't think anything is going on though. I think it will, but not right now. Maybe in the future...but anytime soon, nothing. I just don't have that feeling. Plus, if Mona has been back in Rosewood, something would have happened, one of us would have gotten a text"

"That's true"

"Spencer, if something does come up, I want you to stay here"

"no way"

"Spencer, I mean it. Unless I call you and tell you personally that we need you, than I better not see you in Rosewood"

Emily was being serious. Since high school ended, Emily has really grown a backbone. She colored her hair a dark blonde that fits her personality really well. She's majoring in business management, and she's going to try out for the Olympics. She's grown into herself, and she's finally been able to get out of our shadows, and Alli's shadows.

"Fine" I said.

"Now, go and try to sleep...you need to get your rest before tomorrow" she said. I nodded and laid back down on the bed.


	28. Welcome To The World

**Chapter 28: Welcome to this World**

"Toby!" I cried out.

It's been a whole freaking day! Literally 24 hours that I have been in labor. I'm still only 5 freaking centimeters.

"It's going to be ok" he said rubbing my arm.

"No it's not!"

I was in the middle of a contraction and I started squeezing Toby's hand.

"Hey momma" Hanna and the others came in.

"Hi" I said. I was in so much pain.

"Has the doctor said anything?" Emily asked.

"No, just still waiting"

"Hey you baby! Come ouuuttt!" Hanna talked to my stomach. It actually made me laugh, I didn't want to laugh, but seeing her do that made laugh.

"I'm so hungry" I whined.

"I know babe" Toby comforted me.

It wasn't until another 12 hours that I was ready to push. Then it took another hour and a half to push the baby out.

"Spencer push" Toby said. All of the girls and Toby were with me. It took me back to when Meyson was born. All of them next to me, but this time I have Toby. He doesn't have to hide in the closet, or peek through the curtain.

Finally I felt the baby out.

"It's a girl!" the doctor said. I looked up at Toby who started crying.

"It's another little girl" he said to me kissing my cheek. The doctor put her on top of my chest and I started crying. The best feeling in the world is holding your baby for the first time. After 9 months, of agony, and mood swings, and hormones, and cravings, and swollen ankles, you get to meet the little hellion that put you through it. You ask yourself, how can a little 6 pound human cause that much pain, and suffering.

A few hours later all of us were in the room and I was holding the baby. Ambrielle Grace Cavanaugh.

"She's so beautiful" Aria said.

"Yea she is" Hanna said.

"You guys, we should go. Give them some space." Emily said.

"Yea you're right. We'll be back tomorrow"

"Bring Meyson back with you" I said.

"Of course" Aria said. This has been the longest I've been away from her since we've left Rosewood.

"Another baby girl" Toby said smiling.

"Are you happy? I know you wanted a boy"

"No one is as happy as I am right now. Besides, it's going to be fun to try to make a boy" he said smiling.

"You are not allowed anywhere near me!" I said.

"I'm happier that I can be in here and not have to sneak..." he said.

"Me too"

I was sitting there looking at Ambrielle and I was the happiest person ever. But part of me does wish my mom was here...I miss my mom.

"What are you thinking about?" Toby asked.

"My mom..." I said.

"You wish she was here"

"Yea..."

"Maybe one day she will come around."

"Maybe"

"Did you call your mom?" I asked.

"Yea, they said she's beautiful and they wish they could be here"

"Hows Jenna doing?" I asked. Jenna has just gotten her surgery so that she could see again.

"She's still sore, but she can't wait to be here to see both of them"

Toby and I don't actually trust her...but she's been different since she's gotten her surgery. It's a little weird.

"I can't wait to be home though..."

"We will be in a few days"

I can't believe that I'm a mom to two wonderful little girls now. They're going to grow up to be whoever they want. Strong definitely, and independent I know, beautiful no doubt. We're young, and we're still starting out. But we do what we do for these girls. It doesn't matter what anybody says, or thinks about our family or our beliefs. All that matters to us, is that our girls are happy and healthy, and that we are also happy and healthy. They come first, ourselves come second, and then the rest of the world comes last. I'm a mother, I will fight to the death for these girls. I'm also a wife, even if not on paper, I am still a wife, and I will fight for my husband. If you had told me 4 years ago that I would be with Toby Cavanaugh, with two kids, I would say you're a crazy asshole. I never thought of myself as a mother, but now, I don't want my life any other way.

I wanted to be a doctor, a surgeon to be exact. I wanted to be valedictorian, and go to an IV league university, and forget Rosewood all together. I didn't get any of that. But that's fine. My life didn't go as planned, but this is way much better than all that.

**Ok everyone! This story is OVER! I know I said 30 something chapters...but this is where I want to end it. Don't worry though! I'm starting the sequel right after I upload this chapter! So watch out for it! It will be called Meyson's Freedom. So please read it, it will be in Meyson's POV. I'm not sure what I'm going to do after that one. Maybe something will hit me before I finish it. But if not, I am playing with this idea in my head about a completely new story. As you guys can see, I write fast, and I put a real effect on my stories. So we shall see what happens. **


End file.
